Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - The Knights of Pleiades
by OmegaArts13
Summary: At the surface, Link VRAINS looks like a virtual paradise, it has its dark side. Mira Saito, Starseeker, learns this the hard way, after a duel with a Knight of Hanoi. But, this is only the beginning of her story. After the fight she decides to take the fight against the hackers as a Bounty Hunter, an solve a mystery around the 7 "World Legacy" cards...
1. Starseeker

Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS – The Knights of Pleiades

Chapter 01 – Starseeker

**Author Note : After taking about a year off from Yu-Gi-Oh! Stories after my Chronoverse Project, I think it is time I write something similar, after massive follower count last story got! Story will start a bit before the "The Deleted/Another" Incident. Unlike in my previous work, this one will be majorly focus on OC characters, but we might get some characters from the actual story of Link VRAINS as side characters, so look forward to it!**

**Edit : Trying a new style I was suggested and added new information how the duel's progress, per requests. I also changed way the Card names are brought up most of a time.**

"What I got myself into..." This thought echoes in the young girls mind as she was surfing aboard the digital waves, with two humanoid figures standing on her side: A young boy with blond hair and neon-blue metallic armor and shield, wielding a sword and a girl with long blue hair and a staff of similar color, wearing blue robe with red scarf.

"Is this best that the leader of the Pleiades, Starseeker, can do? Pathetic!" Taunting voice would echo from behind her.

"Oh no. He caught on already?" She thought as she turned around.

Behind her, riding on a white board would follow a man with hooded white jacket wearing a metal mask, with metallic green dragon behind him. A Knight of Hanoi.

"You can't run away from me!" Starseeker would frown. She herself was wearing a dark blue coat and red scarf, with speed duel suit underneath, with neon blue stripes all over the outfit, while her eyes were yellow, and hair deep blue color, similar to the duel monsters next to hers. She started to recall how things turned out like this.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Link VRAINS. Battleground of the future, where duels take place in virtual reality.

It used to be peaceful, until arrival of the Knights of Hanoi who started to terrorize place, deleting players avatars and sometimes even making them fall into coma in real world.

Duelists such as now legendary Playmaker raised to stop them, but even they could not be everywhere at once.

That was the reason she and others formed the Knights of Pleiades in the first place with fellow duelists in the Link Vrains; Iblis, Regulus, Neuron, Discord, Aegis, Spectrum and herself.

She had thought the name based on the constellation of the same name, though Discord had pointed out that the name was bit strange.

Starseeker herself had been surprised when Iblis had recommended her to become the leader.

At first she had tried to recommend anyone else, but after a while decided to just roll with the suggestion as no-one else did seem to mind.

Since then they had been working as bounty hunters, taking down hackers that had started to surface with arrival of the Hanoi, until today.

Her real name was Mira Saito, and outside the Link VRAINS, she studied at the academy at the Den City.

* * *

"...Hey, Earth to Mira!" Mira instantly snapped back from her thoughts, looking around a bit, before turning her focus at the figure front of her.

"Geez, I thought you had fallen asleep or something..." Mira laughed a bit, scratching back of her head.

"Sorry Reina... What you asked?" Girl front of her would sigh, crossing her arms.

Reina was her childhood friend and on the same class as she was.

"I asked what you think of this Playmaker? He seems to be all everyone speaks about."

Mira pauses to think this for a moment. "He fights the Knights of Hanoi, so I think he is alright, why?" Mira finally answered.

"Only alright?" Reina asks, blinking in surprise. "I think he is amazing! I mean, did you see how he dealt with that Cracking Dragon?!"

Mira nods. "I admit, that was impressive. I have never seen a card like that "Decode Talker" before."

"I know right!" Reina says, smiling. "If I ever meet the Playmaker, I'll ask him to pose for me so I can draw a picture of him!" She states, smirking.

Mira laughs a bit, but then smiles. "You should go for it-" she says, but is interrupted as her duel disk beeps.

"Hm?" Reina looks at the duel disk a moment. "You got a message?"

"Seems like it", Mira simply says, reading the message before narrowing her eyes a bit.

"What is it?" Reina asks, looking concerned, but Mira just shakes her head.

"No, nothing. Someone challenged me into a duel after school, that's all."

Reina frowns. "I would love to watch it, but I got meeting after school with the art club..."

Mira smiles. "I can see if I can record the duel for you, how about it?" This had made Reina smile widely before hugging her. "Thanks!"

Mira smiles. "It's nothing, really."

* * *

After school, Mira would had headed to her apartment.

She was living together with two of her older sisters, but they had not yet to returned home from work.

They worked at Eterna Industries, a lesser known rival corporation of the SOL Technologies.

While both industries work with Virtual Reality, Eterna specialized more into developing equipment for duel disks.

However, there were rumors that they were also working on new A.I.'s.

After getting to her own room and placing her bag to a nearby table, Mira would had seated on her bed and put her Duel Disk to her wrist, smiling to herself as she went through her deck one more time before putting it into the duel disk. "Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

Logging into the system proceeded smoothly, and she quickly found herself standing from Link VRAINS' virtual reality as her avatar, Starseeker.

However, she could tell that something was wrong. She had arrived to a sector away from the public areas.

"...Why did I end up here…? I am sure I set coordinates for the park?" She wonders, checking her duel disk.

"Best to contact others..." As she worked with her Duel Disk, she noticed a shadow loom over her.

She instantly jumped ahead and turned around, freezing for a moment as she saw the ambusher. A white coat. Metal mask.

As she had seen Playmaker's duel from the screen multiple times thanks to Reina, so it did not take long for her to recognize the outfit. The Knights of Hanoi.

"So, a little star has swallowed the bait", Hanoi then stated, smirking, readying his Duel Disk.

"Hanoi… So you drew me here, why?" Hanoi would just chuckle, before pointing at her duel disk. "That's easy. You hold a Cyberse card, don't you!"

This made her freeze. How did this guy know?

Knight of Hanoi smirks. "Seems I was right!" He says, activating his duel disk, smirking.

"Fine… Let's duel!" She called out as she jumped down from the building.

Underneath her feet, deep blue duel board with bright blue markings would materialize as she would surf ahead, with Hanoi following with a flight board behind her.

* * *

"Duel!" (Starseeker : 4000 | Knight of Hanoi : 4000)

At first, she had thought this would been easy.

But the Hanoi somehow managed to snatch the first turn from her, to her surprise.

"I start!" Hanoi called out, checking his hand before smirking.

"I start with spell "_Cost Down_"!" He then called out.

"With this card, by discarding a card I can summon this turn a monster with one less tribute. Next, as my opponent controls no monsters, I can Special Summon _Hack Worm_ from my hand!" Hanoi then called out as the metallic worm appeared to the field. (LV:1 ATK:400 DEF:0)

Starseeker would look shocked. "First _Cost Down_ and then a Special Summon… It can't be!" She says, paling a bit.

"Seems you know what is coming next!" He calls out. "I tribute my _Hack Worm_ for the Tribute Summon! Come Forth, _Cracking Dragon_!" The Knight of Hanoi would call out as the space cracks, as metallic green monster would appear. (LV: 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 0).

"Of course, I cannot attack on my first turn, so I end my turn!" The Knight of Hanoi then states, relaxing a bit as he ends his turn.

* * *

"My turn, Draw!" Starseeker calls out as she draws, looking her hand through.

"I need to think this through… If I am careless with my summons, that monsters effect drains my Life Points to 0 before I can destroy it." She then seems to notice something. "...It does not affect Link Monsters, so this might work!" She then picks a card from her hand.

"I start by summoning _Chosen by the World Chalice_!" She calls out, summoning a knight with golden armor and blond hair, wielding sword and shield. (Lv:3 ATK:1600 Def:0).

"Effect of _Cracking Dragon_ activates!" The Knight of Hanoi calls out. "When you summon a monster, _Cracking Dragon_ lowers it attack by 200 points times its level and inflicts it as a direct damage to your Life Points! Go, _**Crack Fall**_!"

At the command, Cracking Dragon sparks with Green energy which strikes first at the Chosen and then Starseeker, lowering its attack from 1600 to 1000 and inflicting 600 points damage to Starseeker's life points. (4000 → 3400).

"I am only getting started… Arrowhead has been confirmed!" She then calls out.

"What?!" The Knight of Hanoi asks as he turns to face Starseeker.

"Condition is one Normal Monster that is not a Token! Now come forth, Circuit cutting through the darkness!" She calls out as _Chosen of the World Chalice_ turns into flash of light and turns into a single red arrow. "Protector Dragon of the Chalice, descend! _Imduk the World Chalice Dragon_!" She calls out as a small green dragon takes the battlefield. (Link-1, ATK : 800)

All this move does is to make the knight laugh. "Are you serious? Even that last monster had more attack than that runt!"

"Don't underestimate him!" Starseeker calls in response. "I activate Imduk's special ability!" She then calls out. "Once per turn, I can Normal Summon one more "World Chalice" monster! And I choose this!" She calls out as she brings a card to her hand.

"Come, "_World Chalice Guardragon_"!" She calls out, summoning smaller version of Imduk to the field. (LV:1, ATK:400 DEF: 400)

"Cracking Dragon's effect activates! _**Crack Fall**_!" Once more, Cracking Dragon would crackle with energy and blast at the Guardragon, lowering its attack by 200 and doing it as damage to Starseeker's life points. (3400 → 3200).

Starseeker would brush of the damage from Crack Fall, biting her teeth together. "Don't think I am done!" She then shouts, to Hanoi's surprise. "Arrowheads Confirmed! Summoning Requirement Two "World Chalice" Monsters!" She calls out as both Imduk and Guardragon become beams of green energy.

"What? Second Link Summon?" Hanoi asks, turning around.

"Souls of the Dragons, call out the chosen blademaster to cut through evil! Link Summon, Link 2!" Starseeker calls out. "Come, "_Auram the World Chalice Blademaster_"!" As Starseeker finishes her chant, on her side would stand the same knight from before, but with different armor. It would now be metallic blue, and he would have a red scarf. (Link-2, ATK: 2000).

"Was that really worth it?" Hanoi Questions. "2000 Attack is nowhere near enough to face my Cracking Dragon!"

Starseeker's eyes would still be filled with determination. "I am well aware. And that is why I activate effect of "_World Chalice Guardragon_" in my Graveyard!" She calls out.

"By banishing it I can Special Summon a Normal Monster from my Graveyard to Defense Mode where arrowhead of my Link Monster points to!" She then explains. "Return, "_Chosen of the World Chalice_"!"

As the World Chalice monster appears, Crack Storm strikes once more, lowering her life points further by 600 points. (3200 → 2600).

"Are you done?" Hanoi asks, sighing. "No… Not even close..." Starseeker snaps, looking her hand. She had only three cards left in her hand now. "I activate _World Legacy Succession_! With this, I can bring back a monster from my Graveyard to a zone a Link Monster I control points to!" She explains.

"I choose _Imduk the World Chalice Dragon_!" She then calls out as the green dragon appears to the field. "Arrowheads confirmed! Two Monsters with different types and attributes!" She then calls out.

"Three Link Summons in one turn?!" Hanoi asks, looking now actually surprised as Starseeker begins her chant.

"Maiden chosen by the Holy Relic, come and shield us from the shadows! Link Summon, Link 2! _Ib the World Chalice Priestess_!" As she finishes the chant next to her would hover a maiden with red and blue scarf and blue robe, long blue hair and light blue eyes, wielding a staff. (Link-2, ATK: 1800).

For a moment, Ib would look around, waving at first at Auram, before turning to look at the Cracking Dragon, visible getting spooked.

Hanoi sighs. "For a moment there I was worried. But your monster does not look that tough… I crush you and it next turn", he then threatens.

"Before you do that, I activate a spell, _World Legacy's Heart_!" She calls out. "With this card I can search my Graveyard for 2 World Chalice monsters and them to my hand! However, as Imduk is a Link Monster, he returns to my Extra Deck Instead!" She calls out as two flashes leave from her Graveyard.

"Hmph. A wasted action", Hanoi just states. "Are you going to set a card face-down?"

Starseeker looks at her field, but closes her eyes. "I am not. I end my turn."

* * *

** End of Flashback**

* * *

"...This is risky move… If he got something like Limiter Removal, I'll lose and get my account deleted, or worse!" Starseeker would think as the turn of the Knight Hanoi starts.

"I activate my Skill, _Double Draw_! With this, I can draw 2 cards of my deck during Draw Phase instead of one once per duel!" The Knight of Hanoi calls out as he draws 2 cards of his deck, though narrow his eyes afterwards as he looks them.

"Hm. You got lucky before but not anymore… I equip my _Cracking Dragon_ with_ Air Cracking Storm_! The Knight of Hanoi calls out as the strange devices appear to both sides of the Cracking Dragon.

"Now when my Cracking Dragon attacks and destroys your monster it can attack again, but my other monsters cannot attack!"

He then smirks. "However as Cracking Dragon is only monster on my field, I don't see the problem! Now go and attack Auram with _**Traffic Blast**_! Destroy that Cyberse card!" As ordered, Cracking Dragons begin to charge energy, before firing it at the blond-haired knight.

"Here goes something", Starseeker would think. "I activate effect of _World Legacy's Heart_ in my graveyard!" She then calls out.

This move catches the Knight of Hanoi off-guard. "What?!"

"When a Linked Link Monster I control would be destroyed by battle, I can banish this card to negate the destruction!" She explains as the blast collides with her knights shield, dispersing but still sending parts of the attack at her. (2600 → 1600)

One of the green sparks would strike her in the left eye, forcing her to kneel down and let out a pained scream, as she holds her eye.

"W-what was that…?" She thinks, moving her hand over her eye. "I… I just felt pain? In Virtual Reality…?" She thinks, looking at the Hanoi. "Was it their dragon? Or a bug?"

Hanoi however just grunts. "Seems you survived one turn longer… As Cracking Dragon did not destroy a monster it cannot attack again this turn", Hanoi explains, frowning.

"I end my turn."

* * *

Starseeker would hold her eye, but moves her hand quickly for her Duel Disk as her turn starts.

"DRAW!" She would call out as loud as she could, before looking at her hand.

"This will do", she thinks before taking the look at the field. "I start by summoning _Crowned by the World Chalice_!" She then calls out as she summons another female figure with staff, robe and long blue hair, to attack mode. (LV:2 , ATK 0 DEF 2100).

"And as Crowned has no attack points, Crack Fall does not work!"

Knight Hanoi just grunts. "So what? You think those three monsters will be enough to stop me?" He then questions, smirking, to which Starseeker just nods.

"Indeed… But first, let me welcome back a friend!" Starseeker calls out as she reaches to the sky. "Arrowhead Confirmed! Summoning Condition One Normal Monster that is not a token!" She calls out. "Come forth once more, _Imduk the World Chalice Dragon_!"

Hanoi would frown. "So that's why you returned it to your deck, to summon it again?" Starseeker would nod to this.

"Indeed… And with Imduk's effect I am allowed Normal Summon again!" She calls out, looking at the last monster in her hand.

"I summon _Beckoned by the World Chalice_!" Starseeker calls out as she summons her spear-wielding warrior to the field. (LV:4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 0)

Knight of Hanoi smirks. "Level 4 monster… That means it loses 800 attack which is now taken from your life points! Go, _**Crack Fall**_!" Hanoi calls out as the green lightning first hits Beckoned, dropping it's attack to 1000, and then her. (1600 → 800).

Starseeker would get hit by the green lightning and nearly fall off from her Duel Board, but manages to hang back on there.

"It is done..." Starseeker then speaks up, looking at Hanoi with determined expression on her face.

"Arrowheads have been confirmed!" She calls out. "Two Link Monsters!"

This would shock the Knight of Hanoi. "Link Summon with two Link Monsters!?" He questions, biting his teeth together.

"I place Link Two Auram and Link One Imduk into arrowheads!" She then explains as the the green dragon and shielded warrior vanish.

"During the hour desperation, the relic chooses its guardians! Let your lance become weapon to pierce through the darkness! Link Summon, Link 3! Come forth, _Ningirsu the World Chalice Warrior_!" She calls out as the warrior wielding spear and black armor with neon blue stripes next to the blue-haired magician. (Link-3 ATK: 2500)

Appearance of the warrior would seem to make Ib happy, as Ningirsu positions itself so he would be between Ib and the Cracking Dragon.

"Next, effect of Ningirsu activates! When he is Link Summoned, I can draw cards equal to number of "World Chalice" monsters he points to!" She proceeds to explain. "And currently, he points "Beckoned of the World Chalice" and "Ib the World Chalice Priestess" so I draw two cards!"

As she draws her two cards, she looks at the cards she drew.

"Next, I activate a Field Spell from my hand! _World Chalice's Discovery_!" She calls out as the field around the duelists glow a bit.

"This spell increases attack and defense of my World Chalice monsters by 300 points!" She explains as blue glow surrounds her monsters, increasing their power. Ib's attack would raise from 1800 to 2100, Beckoned's attack from 1000 to 1300 and Ningirsu's attack from 2500 all the way to 2800.

The Knight of Hanoi however does not seem at all worried.

"So what if you summoned that warrior by getting rid of your Cyberse card?" He asks, smirking beneath his mask. "With 2800 Attack Points, it is still nowhere near powerful enough to destroy my Cracking Dragon!"

Starseeker narrows her eye. "I am well aware. However seeing how you love to use your Cracking Dragon's effect, let me reveal to you Special Ability of Ningirsu!" She snaps.

"Once per turn, I can send one card from both sides of the field to the Graveyard!" She states. "What?!" Hanoi asks as he turns to face Ningirsu whose spear begins to gather light.

"I choose Cracking Dragon from your side of the field and Beckoned of the World Chalice from mine!" As Ningirsu raises his spear, both Cracking Dragon and Beckoned shine brightly light blue, before vanishing from the field.

"Now, you are wide open! Go, Ib, direct attack! _**Aqua Magic**_!" Ib would gather water to her staff before hurling it at the Knight of Hanoi, sending his life points from 4000 to 1900 and staggering him.

"Now finish this Ningirsu! _**Sacred Spear Strike**_!" Ningirsu would dive to battle right after Ib, slashing the Knight of Hanoi with his lance and sending him flying to the top of the roof with shockwave as his life points hit zero.

* * *

Starseeker would jump down from her Duel Disk to the roof shockwave sent the Knight of Hanoi flying to, holding her left eye.

"Alright, answer me! What did your dragon do?!" She would snap as she uses her free hand to lift the knight up from the ground.

Hanoi however smirks. "Cracking Dragon has ability to damage the virtual reality… You think it would only affect avatars and buildings outside of the battle?"

With this revelation, Starseeker would let go of the Knight in shock.

However, the Knight would not hesitate with the chance given, and would calls his board.

"You won this time, but this is only the beginning!" He calls out as he uses the data storm to make his get-away, laughing.

Starseeker frowns, removing her hand from the eye, with the data around where Cracking Dragon's attack hit unstable now.

"So my account got damaged by that thing?" She thinks, sighing.

"I hope this is not permanent damage to my account..." She would think as she looks her Duel Disk, dialing something there before logging out.

* * *

As Starseeker logs out, a small black cube would become visible and fly to the higher building.

Not known by neither to Starseeker or the Knight of Hanoi, a cybernetic figure wearing a black long-coat and a stetson-style leather hat would had been watching and recording the duel.

Figure then narrows his eyes, looking at the black cube.

"...Data of duel acquired", he then states, looking at it. "I will take my time analyzing this, to find way to ideal deal with the Knights of Hanoi", he states, looking at the data, before turning around and logs out.

* * *

Back in the real world, Mira would open her eyes, looking around, slowly sitting up. "Wha-"

She quickly moves her hand over her left eye, realizing something, actually starting to panic, and cries out, holding her eye once more.

"Mira! Is everything alright?!" A female voice calls out before the rooms door is opened. At the door would stand an a somewhat older girl with medium length red hair, blue eyes and light skin, wearing still a black suit.

"...Sis ..." Mira says as her sister walks to her, looking at her, tilting her head, noticing she holds her eye.

"Is there something in your eye…?" She asks, moving her hand, eyes tearing up.

"Shiori, I… I can't see with my left eye..."

"What happened?" Shiori then asks, looking at her younger sister.

"I was in Link VRAINS and got ambushed by the Knights of Hanoi, and was forced to duel him… During the battle, his Cracking Dragon's attack grazed my Avatar's left eye", Mira proceeds to explain, making Shiori frown.

"I see…", Shiori then states, frowning. "I have heard of these Hanoi and their monster being able to damage the virtual reality, but to have effects on real body as well… I call to Kana when we got to the road", she assures, before petting her sisters head.

"I promise we find a way to fix this. It might be just temporary, but we should go to the hospital, just in case." Mira nods, standing up and walking after Shiori, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Eterna Industries, Mira's other older sister, Kana, would have her focus turned to a computer's screen as she keeps typing there, focused to her work.

She was oldest of the trio, born few minutes before her younger twin-sister Shiori, and worked with A.I. developing of the Eterna Industries as a programmer.

She was wearing a white long coat, and her hair was light black, with blue stripe going from the middle.

"Still working?" A familiar voice would ask, getting her attention, as she turned towards the voice.

Behind of her, next to a man with sunglasses and a black suit and tie, would be standing a girl, about same age as her, blond hair with black stripe.

"Yes. Chairman Yamahiro wanted the prototype A.I. to be ready as soon as possible" Kana explains as she saves as her progress and turns her focus entirely towards the girl.

Girl sighs at this, shaking her head. "I see. Shiori asked me to make sure you don't pull stay here all night again. You can go home if you want, I'll handle Mr. Yamahiro if he has something to say", She then assures, smiling.

Kana sighs, but then smiles. "Honestly, I'd like to see this project finished as soon as possible, but if that is an order from the boss, who I am to argue?" She asks, standing up, typing last few digits to the PC before saving and closing it..

As she does stand up, Asuka's duel disk on her wrist begins to beep as it would receive a call.

"One moment", Asuka says, pressing button on the Duel Disk's screen to answer to the call.

"Boss! Is sis' nearby?! I've been trying to call for him a while now!" Shiori's voice would call out from the duel disk with loud enough voice for Kana to hear it too.

Asuka sighs, looking at Kana. "You turned your Duel Disk off to avoid getting interrupted during your work, didn't you?" She asks, to which Asuka nods.

"Yes, I like to work without interruptions-" Kana is about to reply, only to have Shiori cut in as Asuka turns the Duel Disks into a 3D Projection above the screen, and turns it so Shiori would face Kana.

"Now it's not time for this! Get to the Den Hospital, now!" "Why?" Kana would ask, looking confused. "Did something happen?"

"It's Mira! She got attacked by the Hanoi while in VRAINS!" This would shock both Kana and Asuka.

"Is she..." Kana try to ask, but is cut short by Shiori.

"Don't worry, she sent the Hanoi packing!" She states, sounding proud, before looking worried again. "Problem is what happened afterwards. Apparently the attack of Cracking Dragon used by the Knights of Hanoi hit her in an eye and damaged her avatar..."

She closes her eyes. "She can't see with her left eye anymore. Doctors are trying to figure out what's wrong, but so far they can't find the reason for it..."

Kana looks at Shiori a bit, in disbelief. "Are you saying that the damage done to her avatar transferred to her real body?" She asks, frowning.

"Yes! Doctors are currently doing scans to try to figure out the reason for it, but so far they have no idea-" Shiori says, before looking at something. "I have to go, just get here as soon as you can!" She states as she ends the call.

"Damn it... Just what kind of program is that Cracking Dragon carrying?" Kana wonders, looking now increasingly worried.

Asuka meanwhile would narrow her eyes and turn to face man in suit next to him. "Kenchi, go start the car, we are getting to the hospital!" She'd then tell, to which man inclines his head.

"Yes, lady Harada", he replies before running off from the laboratory.

"You don't need to come-" Kana tries to tell to Asuka, who shakes her head.

"If this is a new form of a malware, we must find it and way to counter it for the future", She states, before looking after her bodyguard. "...Besides, you three are like sisters to me...", she then states, looking away while scratching her cheek.

This makes Kana blink a moment, before smile and shake her head. "Alright, what are we waiting for?" Kana asks, smiling as two leave the lab and make their way after Kenchi to the car, and to the Den City's Hospital...

**Afterword : I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I am sorry to cut it so suddenly, but this is done to avoid the chapter getting too long. Also, would you like to me in future use a special style on the monster names, or are the "Quotation marks" enough? Do tell me either in a review or PM!**


	2. The Freeshooter

Chapter 2 : The Freeshooter

**I apologize that it took me so long to finish this chapter. I was busy with an another story's chapter, but I try to write these so that every secound is a Knights of Pleiades story and every other something else. I thank you from your patience.**

**WARNING: HEAVY SPOILERS AHEAD!**

* * *

Upon arrival to the Den City Hospital, Asuka and Kana head inside, and go to the reception desk. "Good evening. How may I help you?" receptionist would ask from the two, smiling. On her name tag reads "Miki Endo", with her picture next to the name. She'd have black short hair and brown eyes behind glasses.

"I got call that our youngest sister was brought here. Could you tell me where I can find her?" Kana asks, to which Receptionist inclines her head. "Certainly. What her name would be?" She then asks. "Mira Saito."

Miki nods, searching this for a moment. "She is currently on the second floor of the east wing, going through eye examination", she begins. "You may go there to wait, if you wish. Second Floor, room fifty-six."

Kana inclines her head and thanks Miki, and makes her way to there, while Miki looks after two a moment. "Was that Asuka Harada from Eterna Industries with her?" She'd think, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe I should especially keep eye on this-" She'd think, snapping out of her thoughts as she hears a cough of the next person in the line, quickly apologizing and returning to her work.

* * *

It would not take long for Asuka and Kana find the room with Miki's instructions. As they arrive, Shiori would be sitting on a bench, waving to the two to catch their attention.

"Took you two long enough", Shiori says as two walk to her, before turning at Kana. "I have told you to not close your phone in work! Atleast put it to vibrate or something!"

Kana sighs, shaking her head. "Lower your voice, we are in a hospital, remember?" This makes Shiori quickly go silent, but she dejects her head. "...Sorry. It's just I tried to call you over dozen times and you would not pick up so I had to call Asuka instead."

Asuka shakes her head a bit. "Well, you did atleast reach us", she says, looking at Shiori with worried expression. "Any idea what's going on with Mira? What hapenned exactly?"

"I am not sure", Shiori admits. "I had just gotten home when she suddenly cried out, and by time I got to her room, she was already holding her eye..." She proceeds to explain. "She did mention she was ambushed by a Knight of Hanoi, so I imagine it had something to do with this, though..."

"Ambushed?" Kana asks, narrowing her eyes. "Why would the Knights of Hanoi be after her?"

Asuka thinks this a moment. "She does have a Cyberse card, right?" She then asks. "I have heard that the Knights of Hanoi were after this duelist "Playmaker" who uses Cyberse Deck, could it be they mistook her as him?"

Shiori shakes her head. "I thought that too. But she did say that Hanoi seemed to very well aware who she was", she explains, pausing for a moment. "It is possible they were after the Cyberse card she got, _Auram the World Chalice Blademaster_."

"It's a possibility", Asuka says. "You said she defeated the Knight, though?" She then asks. To this, Shiori nods. "She did defeat him and sent him running away after the duel."

As trio discusses about the matter, door would open. "Apologies from the wait", a relatively young man, most likely bit under his 30's with short dark brown hair and eyes, would speak up. "You may come in now."

* * *

Inside, Mira would be sitting on the examination bed. Doctor meanwhile proceeds to make his way to his seat behind the table and face the group. "I should introduce myself first to you three too", he begins. "I am doctor Hirano Ota."

"I'm Kana Saito, and this is our friend Asuka Harada", Kana introduces herself and Asuka.

Hirano looks surprised for a moment. "Asuka Harada, as in CEO of Eterna Industries?" He asks.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Asuka asks, looking at Hirano a bit, who shakes his head. "No no, not at all. Usually this sort of cases are kept within families, so I did not expect a someone of your rank to come here personally", he explains. "You may stay if you so wish." He then smiles a bit.

"So, how did examination go?" Kana quickly asks, wanting to get to the point.

Hirano shakes his head. "It's unusual case. The eye itself seems to be fine, so in order to find exact cause of this phenomenon, we need to run some more tests", he states. "Although, based on what I heard from Miss Shiori, It is possible that this could be somehow related to the Knights of Hanoi..." he then proceeds to theorize. "It is not first time a program has affected the real world. I am sure that at least miss Harada has heard of "Another" Incident?"

Asuka nods. "Yes. It was a Virus made by these Knights of Hanoi that made people in real world lose consciousness, correct?" She questions.

Hirano nods. "Yes. We treated victims here, so we should be able to trace this if it's anything similar", he assures. "It might take time, but I promise we'll do our best to find the cause."

* * *

(Time-Skip)

Since then, weeks have passed. During this time, the Knights of Hanoi had started activated their Tower of Hanoi, only to have it stopped by the Playmaker. However due the damages to the Link VRAINS the Sol Industries had rebuilt it into a NEW LINK VRAINS.

Despite their best efforts at the Den City Hospital had not yet discovered the exact cause to reason Mira's eye being blinded, much less a cure.

Mira herself had not logged to the LINK VRAINS once since the incident. She had become hesitant to return to the virtual world, and was more focused to her studies, and while trying to get used to having a blind eye had joined the literature club, and started to wear a medical eye-patch over her blind eye. She also noticed that the rest of the Knights of Pleiades did not answer to her messages – not even Iblis, who she trusted the most.

* * *

After another day at the school and club activities, Mira and Reina would be on their way back to their respective apartments. "I still can't belive it... You won, and still they did this to you", Reina would say, looking sad while going through the record of duel between Starseeker and the Knight of Hanoi.

"Me neither", Mira says, moving her left hand to her left eye. "But... Reality is harsh, isn't it?" she says, sighing.

"Still! The Knights were defeated, and other than their leader, Varis, they have been mostly identified! Maybe they can now find a way to get your sight back!" Reina says, trying to cheer Mira up.

Mira looks at her, and smiles. "Yeah, maybe-" she would begin to answer as her Duel Disk suddenly beeps. Mira goes to check the messege. After reading it, she goes speechless.

"What is it?" Reina would ask, waiting Mira to speak up.

"It's a message, but it does not say who sent it..." Mira says, looking at Reina. "Whoever sent it claims he saw the duel, and claims to have recorded it", she explains.

"Eh, he is probably bluffing and trying to bait you", Reina says, shaking her head.

"It's possible", Mira begins. "But the message was appointed to me, yet in the message has my avatars name on it."

This makes Reina pause for a moment. "Let me see!" She then says, looking at the Duel Disk, going speechless herself as well.

The message would be following : "Starseeker. Meet me in the LINK VRAINS, if you wish to find out person who attacked you. I will explain more in person. I am not your enemy. - FS".

"I don't know if he's trying to be straightforward or sound cryptic", Reina says, before sighing and looking at Mira. "Are you going to go?"

Mira thinks this as she looks at the message. "...So far this is only clue I have. I have no choice", she states.

Reina shakes her head, before crossing her arms. "Well, in that case I can't help it. But you aren't going alone this time", she states. "I'm coming too!"

Mira blinks, but then smiles. "Well, I do know it's impossible to change your mind once you decide something. Besides, it might make me feel safer in there", she says, smiling, though pauses as her stomach growls. "...Uh... Before we go though, can we get something to eat?" She then asks.

Reina giggles a bit. "Sure! I think there was a food truck nearby here! I think it was called "Café Nom" or something, we can pick something from there on our way to your place!" She cheerfully responses.

* * *

After a quick stop at the Café Nom, Reina and Mira eventually reach Mira's home, and log to the Link VRAINS from there.

"So, where we should go?" Reina would ask, looking around a bit while stretching a bit. In LINK VRAINS, Mira used Avatar name "Aurora". Her Avatar had medium length blond hair with one stripe of each rainbow's colors. She'd also wear a outfit similar that of blue angel but without wings and with different color, this one using different color patterns as well, with blue on her right sleeve, red on left, and on dress mix of purple and yellow while back would have green patters, orange forming a heart to chest of outfit.

"Outskirts of the open area", Mira would say, looking around. Since the incident and remake of the LINK VRAINS, she had updated her avatar, Starseeker. She now had left eye covered with a cloth, and her hair was now long blue, with golden star on left side of her head, connected to the cloth-piece covering her eye. Her outfit had also gone through a change, from simple VRAINS avatar one to more flashy, with red scarf and deep blue short coat and cloth wrap around her waist. Much like with the cloth over her blind eye, on the wrap on her waist also would have a star.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Aurora calls out, literally grabbing Starseeker from hand and running towards the meeting spot.

Behind a corner, a figure with mask over lower part of his face would be watching, smirking. "Well isn't it my lucky day… A high-rank bounty has shown itself." He then proceeds to move after two, staying out of sight.

* * *

After walking -or rather running- sometime, Aurora and Starseeker arrive to the meeting spot. "This is the place, right?" Aurora asks, looking around a bit.

"It is... But we should be prepeared for anything", Starseeker says, looking around. "Still, it's awfully quiet."

The moment Starseeker finished her sentence a several thunderbolts would without a warning crash from the sky, forming a electric cage around the two "Hey! What's the big idea!?" Aurora calls out, looking around in shock. Starseeker wouldn't take this any better, and just looks around in panic.

As two girls look around, they hear slow clapping. "I never thought that catching the founder of the famous Knights of the Pleiades would be so easy..." A man's voice would speak up as a figure walks to their sight from the nearby alley way.

He would wear a black long coat over the usual avatars full-body suit and a mask. Both the mask and suit would have a extraordinary design – while at first glance they did not look that special, but afterwards they noticed their skeletal design, with chest of the outfit actually looking like a rib-cage, and mask having almost demonic, sharp teeth on it. It would not take long for Aurora to recognize him after that.

"You are Soul Hunter!" She then calls out in the mix of surprise and shock, surprising Starseeker who looks a bit lost. "Soul Hunter?" She questions, looking at her friend who nods. "Yeah! I have seen his duels! A member of the group of Bounty Hunters called "The Marauders"!" Aurora explains.

Soul Hunter can't help but chuckle at this. "I see my reputation moves ahead of me", he speaks. "But know that no matter how you praise me, I am not letting you out of my Trap. Not before I turn you in, anyhow."

"Turn us in!?" Starseeker and Aurora ask in unison, with Starseeker's eye narrowing. "We haven't done anything!"

Soul Hunter shakes his head. "Playing ignorant, I see. No matter, I let my clients decide if you are guilty or not-" He says, but before he finishes an another figure starts to make his way towards him.

This one would have almost cybernetic appearance, with orange slightly glowing eyes. His outfit would be composed of a short black jacket and pants, dark red cape, leathery gloves and leather chaps over cowboy boots with star-shaped spurs on them. On his head he'd wear a stetson which he'd adjust a bit as he makes his way towards the Soul Hunter.

"Hey, this does not involve you pal, move along!" Soul Hunter states, glaring at the direction of the new arrival.

However, this does not stop the stranger as he makes his way closer, only to stop few meters away from him. "When you have person I have invited to this place myself captive, I can't help but feel that I am involved", he then states, eyes glowing as his expression becomes more stern.

"What, you trying to scare me, pal? I am with the Marauders!" He states, stepping between the cage and the stranger. However, this does not intimidate the man at all.

"Marauders, huh? Then tell me then, do you remember how the Marauders solve situations where two sides cannot get into an agreement?" He then questions.

"Simple", Soul Hunter answers as his readies his Duel Disk. "We Duel, and the winner's word goes!"

This makes the stranger smirk as he reveals his own Duel Disk, forming a metallic blade surrounded by a orange glow. "That works for me. So if you win, I will leave. I win, you let them go."

Starseeker would look at the duel disk of this newcomer in surprise – it would been a new model of Eterna Industries, same she was using, but different color – while hers had metallic blue color scheme, this ones was closer to gun-metal steel. These Duel Disk was meant to be mix of the older model disks of Sol Technologies with more streamlined base, for those who preferred the analog feel rather than use of the latest models virtual card systems.

"Very well, but you should know this is not one of those Speed Duels that are all hot these days!" Soul Hunter states. "This will be a Master Duel! Meaning that there will not be Skills, and we start with 8000 Life Points!" Stranger nods at this. "Very well."

* * *

"DUEL!" [? : 8000 | Soul Hunter : 8000]

"I take the first turn!" Soul Hunter declares, looking five cards that form as holographs front of him, and smirking behind his mask. "I could not have hoped for the better hand..." He'd think, before touching one of the cards front of him.

"I start my turn by activating a Ritual Spell – _Contract with the Abyss_!" He announces, as a ritualistic spell circle appears front of him. "With this card I can Ritual Summon a Dark-attribute Ritual Monster by sacrificing monsters whose level equals to that monsters level from either my hand and or from my field!" He declares.

"I use my level 6 _Skull Archfiend of Lightning_ as the Sacrifice!" He then announces as the skeletal, winged demon appears to the spell circle, followed by six blue flames around the spell circle. Flames then erupt, surrounding the demon. "Contract has been made! The Immortal demon inherits the will of this monster and strikes down our enemies! Ritual Summon!" Soul Hunter chants as bright green eyes suddenly lit middle of the blue flames. "Come forth! _Advent Skull Archfiend_!"

As the chant finishes flames scatter, revealing another skeletal demon there, surrounded by blue crackling energy. [_Advent Skull Archfiend – _Level:6 ATK 2500 DEF 1200]

The stranger narrows his eyes. "I see. You use Summoned Skulls" He says, to which Soul Hunter smirks. "Indeed! My deck might not be the strongest in our group, but I can still wipe floor with someone like you with it!" He then states.

"But for now, let's see how you fare against my _Advent Skull _ \- It's your turn!"

* * *

"I draw!" The stranger announces, looking his hand for a moment. "Hm... I think I start with a bit slower pace than you did", he then says, picking a card from his hand. "I summon _Magical Musketeer Kidbrave_!" He then announces, summoning to himself a humanoid figure spinning a demonic revolver around finger of his demonic, one-winged hand before grabbing it properly and pointing it at the Advent Skull. [_Magical Musketeer Kidbrave_ – Level:4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 200]

"And now that I have a Magical Musketeer on the play, their effect lets me activate "Magical Musket" Spells and Traps from my hand, even during my opponent's turn", the stranger reveals, smirking.

"What!? Are you serious!?" Soul Hunter asks, shocked by this.

"I am. For example, I can activate this one from my hand without setting it first..." He says as he picks card of his hand and places it to the field, to zone behind Kidbrave. "I activate Continuous Trap Card , _Magical Musket – Fiendish Deal_!" He announces. "As long as Fiendish Deal is in the play, you cannot destroy my "Magical Musket" monsters by Card Effects!" he explains.

"But that's not all", he then adds. "As a Spell or Trap was activated on same column as where Kidbrave resides, I may now activate his effect!" He announces as Kidbrave sheaths the revolver and raises his demonic hand. "Now, I can discard one "Magical Musket" card to draw 2 cards from my deck!" He states, looking his hand a moment before picking a card from there and revealing it.

"Card I choose to send to my Graveyard is another copy of Magical Musket – Fiendish Deal!" He then announces, as card appears on Kidbrave's hand, only to be set ablaze by the fiend and turned into a bullet which he then loads to his revolver and fires at the Stranger, who does not move from his spot. The bullets barely graze top of his duel disk, sending two cards flying from it which then land to the mans hand, to everyone surprise.

Stranger looks at the hand for a moment, but shakes his head. "That ends my turn."

* * *

Aurora and Starseeker would be watching the duel, though after stranger summoned his Magical Musketeer, realization seemed to hit Aurora as she remembers something, and turns to face Starseeker. "I know who this guy is!"

Starseeker blinks, looking at Aurora, now a bit confused. "What you mean?"

"This guy is Freeshooter!" Aurora explains. "He is well known bounty hunter in the LINK VRAINS!"

Hearing this, Soul Hunter freeze. "...Freeshooter?!" He asks, narrowing his eyes. "So that's how you knew of Marauder's custom... You are an ex-member, after all!" He snaps.

Aurora would look at Soul Hunter. "Well, seems like you are out of your lea-" She is about to finish as Soul Hunter activates a program – resulting to Aurora's mouth move but no voice coming out.

"There, now cage is soundproof. I don't like crowds speaking when I duel", Soul Hunter states. "Now, why would you betray the Marauders and stand against us?" He questions from Freeshooter.

Freeshooter just shrugs. "Your goals just did not align with mine. Simple as that."

"In any case, defeating you should be enough to raise my rank among them!" Soul Hunter states, as he places his hand to his deck zone. "DRAW!"

Soul Hunter looks at what he drew, and frowns. "No luck yet. Well, it's not a big deal", he then states, looking at his monster. "_Advent Skull Archfiend_! Attack his _Magical Musketeer Kidbrave_! _Advent of Lightning_!" Advent Skull begins to charge blue electricity before shooting it straight at the sky where it falls on the gunslinger and his monster, reducing the Kidbrave to dust and sending Freeshooter staggering backwards few steps. [Freeshooter : 8000 7100]

"That will do for the time being. I end my turn", Soul Hunter then says, smirking. "Of course if you want, you can just run away tail between your legs if you want."

* * *

"There's no need for such thing", Freeshooter states as he adjusts himself a moment. "I draw!"

Freeshooter goes through his hand for a moment, thinking his next move. "This will have to do", he says, picking card from his hand. "I summon _Magical Musketeer Calamity_!" He states as he summons his monster: ared-haired human with wing-like cloak, wearing a leather suit with leather straps connecting to a metal ring below chest in shape of a cross. While last monster used Freeshooter summoned had a pistol, this ones weapon was a rocket launcher.

[_Magical Musketeer Calamity_ – Level:4 ATK:1500 DEF:1300]

"And with that, I end my turn", Freeshooter then calmly states, closing his eyes.

* * *

"My turn! Draw!" Soul Hunter calls out, before taking a moment to go through his hand, and then smirks. "And seems that Lady Luck is on my side!" He announces.

"I start by activating spell, _Summoner's Art_!" He then declares. "With this card, I can search my deck for level 5 or higher Normal Monster!" He then explains, looking through the screen for options, before choosing the card and revealing it to Freeshooter. "The one I choose is no other than the dreaded _Summoned Skull_!"

"Next I activate from my hand an another Spell Card,_ Polymerization_! I am sure I don't need to explain to you what it does, now do I!" Soul Hunter asks, smirking.

"Indeed, you don't need to as your spell won't activate", Freeshooter replies. "I activate from my hand a Counter Trap, _Magical Musket – Last Stand._ While I control a Magical Musket monster, I can activate this card in response of spell or trap card of my opponent to negate their effect and then destroy the card!" He then explains, as Calamity takes aim with her rocket launcher at the Polymerization and fires a beam through it, destroying it.

This catches Soul Hunter clearly off-guard. "How did you know what I was planning?!" He demands to know, glaring daggers at Freeshooter.

"The moment you told that you use a Summoned Skull deck, I figured you'd try to reinforce your field with another Skull Archfiend", Freeshooter explains. "That, or try fuse Summoned Skull with something to create _Black Skull Dragon_..."

This explanation would make Soul Hunter suddenly angry. "That's it!" he snaps. "I don't need my _Manifested Skull_ to defeat you!" He states. "_Advent Skull Archfiend_! Turn that monster of his to ashes with your _Advent of Lightning_!"

As commanded, Advent Skull charges it's electricity and sends it as focused blast at the Calamity. However, Freeshooter would not seem to be alarmed by this at all.

"I knew you'd catch the bait", He begins, as he touches a holographic card front of him. "I activate from my Hand a Quick-Play Spell Card - _Magical Musket – Steady Hands_!" He then smirks. "When I activate _Steady Hands_, I can choose a Magical Musketeer monster I control, and double its attack points until the End Phase of this turn. However, in exchange it would not be able to attack you directly" He then proceeds to explain, shocking Soul Hunter with this information. (_Calamity_ : ATK 1500 3000)

As _Advent Skull_'s _Advent of Lightning_ would be about to hit _Magical Musketeer Calamity_, she would use her rocket launcher to first block the lightning, before aiming the rocket launcher at _Advent Skull_. "Now go, launch your counter-attack! _Desperado Launcher_!" Freeshooter calls out. As he does, _Calamity_ smirks and fires a beam of energy at _Advent Skull_ which explodes upon contact, sending a shockwave at Soul Hunter who braces himself as his Life Points fall by 500 points. (Soul Hunter : 8000 7500)

"That takes care of your monster", Freeshooter says, closing his eyes. "That takes care of your Archfiend."

"What makes you so sure that my monster got destroyed?" Soul Hunter asks, smirking in turn. As smoke clears, Advent Skull would be still standing – much to everyone else surprise.

"It was not destroyed?" Freeshooter asks, narrow his eyes. "How?"

Soul Hunter closes his eyes. "It's simple, really. You see, _Advent Skull Archfiend_ cannot be destroyed in battle by a non-ritual monster, nor by effects of monsters that are not Ritual Monsters", he explains. "I will end my turn. Show me what you got, Freeshooter!" Soul Hunter taunts as his turn ends.

* * *

"Draw!" Freeshooter calls out, as he looks the card he added to his hand, smiling. "Very well. In that case, allow me to show you my strongest monster."

"What?" Soul Hunter asks, narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this", he states as he picks a card from his hand. "I tribute my Magical Musketeer Calamity in order to Tribute Summon!" He then calls out, before chanting. "The Black Huntsman of the Underworld whose bullets never miss their mark, take aim and hunt down those who stand in your way! Now appear, _Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel_!"

As Freeshooter finishes his chant, a spell circle appears around Calamity who vanishes. Soon afterwards, lightning strikes the spell circle, and from the smoke would stand rather imposing figure: A demon with grayish blue skin, wearing a bright red mask and black long coat, with pair of bright red wings sprouting from his back. He would also be wielding two heavily upgraded pistols, one in each hand. (_Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel_ : Level:8 ATK 2500 DEF 2500)

"Hmph. It doesn't look that tough", Soul Hunter states, looking at the demon. "And it's power is average at best. Even if you'd attack my _Advent Skull_ with it, it would be the one destroyed in the end..." He then looks at the monster. "But, isn't that a level 8 monster? How did you summon it with a single tribute?"

"That is true. It is not match of your Advent Skull as it is", Freeshooter admits. "And as for summoning it with single tribute... If the monster I tribute is a Magical Musket monster, I can Tribute Summon Zakiel with a single tribute", Freeshooter explains.

Freeshooter then proceeds to select a card in his hand. "I continue my turn by activating a Quick-Play Spell Card... _Quick Booster_!" He calls out as the spell appears front of him. "When I activate this spell, I choose one Quick-Play Spell Card in my Graveyard, and shuffle it back to my deck", he explains. "Card I choose is _Magical Musket – Steady Hands_." As Freeshooter chooses the card, a golden flash of light would shoot from his graveyard and hit his deck which in turn glows for a moment as it is shuffled.

"And with that, I end my turn", Freeshoter says, relaxing a bit.

* * *

Soul Hunter meanwhile would look like he would be about to snap. "I draw!"

After checking his hand, Soul Hunter smirks. "I start by placing a card face-down!" He then says, before pointing at Zakiel. "Now go, _Advent Skull Archfiend_! Show your power and destroy his monster with _Advent of Lightning_!" At the command, blue electricity crackles around the demon as it unleashes it as a current towards Zakiel.

"You just don't learn, do you?" Freeshooter asks, shaking his head. "I activate from my hand a Quick-Play Spell Card you are familiar with: _Magical Musket – Steady Hands_! I doubt I need to anymore explain to you what it does, do I?" Freeshooter asks as Zakiel moves out of the lightnings way, and takes aim at Advent Skull. "Now, launch your Counter Attack! _Fatal Sin Shooter_!" firing it's pistols seven times at it, each round exploding upon contact with the demon. Shock-waves from explosion reach Soul Hunter and make him stagger backwards, as his life points take 2500 points damage. (Soul Hunter : 7500 5000)

Soul Hunter would brace himself for the damage, but then smirks. "That does not change the fact my Advent Skull cannot be destroyed by battle!" He taunts, smirking. "And I have more than enough Life Points left to defeat you! So go ahead, take your turn, and I'll make sure it's your last!"

Freeshooter would not be impressed by these empty taunts. "When you ended your turn, effect of Zakiel, _Demon's Gift_, is activated", Freeshooter states. "For each Magical Musket spell or trap I activated during your turn, I can now draw card. I activated one, so I draw a single card." As Freeshooter finished the explanation, Zakiel's eyes glow for a moment, and card appears in Freeshooter's hand, though Soul Hunter would not be impressed.

* * *

"Now, I draw!" Freeshooter calls out, looking his hand and closing his eyes. "You were right. This will be the last turn", he then says, making Soul Hunter narrow his eyes.

"I start by summoning _Magical Musketeer Doc_ in attack mode!" Freeshooter states, summoning a human wearing a white lab coat and wielding a sniper, with a demonic arm and sniper riffle. (_Magical Musketeer Doc_ – Level:3 ATK:1400 DEF:1200)

"Now, everything is set", Freeshooter then says, aiming his hand at the sky. "Appear! Circuit shooting through the Shadows!" he calls out, as nine-pointed star appears to the sky. "Arrowheads Confirmed! One level 8 or lower Magical Musket monster! I set _Magical Musketeer Doc_ into the Link Marker!" As Freeshooter gives the command, Doc would turn into bright yellow vortex which would strike the bottom center arrow. "Link Summon, Link 1! Come forth, the marksman of the Magical Musket! _Magical Musketeer Max_!"

As Freeshooter finishes his chant, his monster appears with ring with single red arrow on it. Humanoid figure would have almost demonic appearance, a red wing-like cape and clawed arm, along with deep blue skin. (_Magical Musketeer Max_ – ATK:1000 Link-1)

Soul Hunter blinks, and then bursts to laugh. "1000 Attack Points? Do you think it's even close enough to defeat my Advent Skull Archfiend?" He asks, smirking.

"Oh, I don't", Freeshooter says. "I activate his Effect! When Link Summoned, I can choose from one of two effects!" He then states. "Either I can add to my hand "Magical Musket" Spells or Traps to my hand equal to number of monsters you control, or Special Summon "Magical Musket" monsters from my deck equal to number of spells and traps you control!" He calls out. "I choose to add to my hand Spells and Traps! _Instant Reload_!"

At the signal, Max' demonic hand glows, and a single card is drawn from Freeshooter's deck and added to his hand. "And I add to my hand your old favorite… _Magical Musket – Steady Hands_" he says, showing the spell to Soul Hunter.

"Even if you use it, you would only do 2500 points damage to me", Soul Hunter states. "And I know well enough that you can only use one copy of each Magical Musket each turn", Soul Hunter says, smirking.

"You are well informed", Freeshooter says. "But what if I use two different cards?" He then questions. "Go, attack Advent Skull, Zakiel! _Fatal Sin Shooter_!" As he receives the orders, Zakiel draws out his twin guns and aims them at Advent Skull, firing the guns seven times.

As Zakiel attacks, Freeshooter picks two cards from his hand. "And during the Battle Phase, I activate two Quick-Play Spell Cards! First, _Magical Musket – Steady Hands_ to Double the attack points of my Zakiel!" Freeshooter says first, as Zakiel's guns begin to glow bright yellow. "And next I activate _Magical Musket – Cross-Shooting_!" He continues before explaining. "When I use Cross-Shooting, I choose one of your monsters, and negate their effect and drop their attack to 0! And even if I could not destroy the Advent Skull, you will still take damage!"

As Cross-Shooting is activated two of the seven bullets shot by Zakiel strike at Advent Skulls knees, sending it stumbling forwards, followed by four more bullets, hitting demon's chest, elbows, and skull. However the seventh bullet would fly past the demon and instead hit directly at Soul Hunter, who is sent flying backwards at his energy cage that was holding Starseeker and Aurora imprisoned. (Soul Hunter : 5000 0.)

* * *

As Soul Hunter collides with the cage, it disperses, releasing two as Soul Hunter himself frowns, and turns tail and runs away through the alleys. "I'll make sure that Balor hears from your betrayal!" He snaps as he runs away.

"Get back here!" Aurora calls out, about to run after Soul Hunter, but would be stopped by Starseeker.

"Just let him go. If he tries again, I just teach him a lesson", Freeshooter states, sighing. "I apologize. I did not think anyone from the Marauders see you", He explains.

Starseeker looks a bit hesitant, but then closes her eye for a moment. "...So you are the one who sent me the message?" She questions. "How did you know my name?"

Freeshooter nods. "Yes. I thought it was only way to get your attention", he explains. "But it was easy, especially after seeing your duel with that so called Knight of Hanoi", he explains. "When I heard a student lost a sight on their eye same time, all I needed to put 1 and 1 together."

Starseeker blinks. "How did you know?" She then asks. "And why was that guy after me?"

Freeshooter sighs. "Because you are founder of the Knights of Pleiades", he explains. "From what I gathered, someone big-shot has put out a high bounty from anyone associated with the Knights."

This catches Starseeker off-guard. "Wha- why? We have been just working to protect the LINK VRAINS from hackers like the Hanoi! Why would-"

"Seems while you were the founder, you have not heard what the Knights have been up to since your duel with that Hanoi", Freeshooter says, sighing. "While it is true they do hunt down hackers, someone among them hacked into sensitive data-banks of some industrial big-shot. I don't know details, but it was enough for him for entire group to get bounty on their heads..."

Starseeker would just stare at Freeshooter in shock. "They…" She quickly takes out her Duel Disk and starts dialing to it.

"What are you doing?" Freeshooter asks, tilting his head a bit as he looks at the Starseeker."

"...I will contact others and find out what is this all about!" Starseeker snaps. Her Duel Disk beeps few times, until audio message could be heard. "You have no permission to call to this channel". The voice message makes Starseeker's eye go wide as she tries to call again, only to get the same answer every time. "Why? Why I can't call the others?"

Freeshooter watches this, thinking. "They must have removed you from the group, but I don't see why", he says. "Have you been in contact with them after the duel with Hanoi?"

Starseeker stares at Freeshooter a moment in disbelief, but after the question shakes her head. "No… I have been busy with both hospital visits and studies..." She says, not wanting to admit that she had been afraid to return to the LINK VRAINS.

"With your last duel been with a Knight of Hanoi, they could had thought that you lost", Freeshooter theorizes. "Although I am not sure if it would be a reason to remove you from their group..."

Starseeker looks at Freeshooter. "I...They wouldn't..." She would look at ground, clenching her hands to a fist.

This is where Aurora cuts in. "Alright, enough!" She says, looking at Freeshooter. "Why did you call her here?" She questions, crossing her arms.

Freeshooter looks at Aurora, blinking, but then closes his eyes and smiles. "Right. Straight to the point." He then turns to face Starseeker. "I suggest an alliance."

This would draw Starseeker's attention. "Alliance?" She questions, looking at Freeshooter, eye narrowing.

"You have information about the Knights. It could be useful to find out what information they did get that got them hunted", Freeshooter begins, before pointing himself with his thumb. "Meanwhile I know most members of the Marauders, at least by their names."

"I've meant to ask. Who are the Marauders?" Aurora says, cutting in.

"They are a group of mercenaries in VRAINS", Freeshooter begins to explain. "They accept almost any job from hunting down hackers to gathering intel for money. I was a member myself for a while, but I came in argument with their leader, so I defected."

"Their leader?" Aurora asks, tilting her head.

"Balor." Freeshooter says, frowning. "I dueled him for leadership of the group… And he destroyed me", he admits, sighing. "After that, I left to work solo and train so I can send him packing when we next duel."

Starseeker and Aurora stare at Freeshooter a bit. "Do you have any idea who hired the Marauders to go after the Knights of Pleiades then?" Starseeker would ask.

To this, Freeshooter shakes his head. "No, I left before that job came in", he explains. "I doubt members of the lesser rankings such as one from before would even know who hired them. If we want answers, we'd have to get Intel from either higher ranking members, or Balor himself."

Aurora sighs and holds her head. "So. If we do form an alliance, what would be our first move?" She questions.

Freeshooter thinks this, before looking around. "I would say to meet outside the VRAINS", he then says, looking at two. "It would be only fair that you know who I am, as I know who you are", he replies, looking at the Starseeker. "Besides, less eyes watching us in real world. Balor has a spy network within the VRAINS."

Aurora thinks this a bit. "That is a good point. They cannot ambush us in the real world."

Starseeker nods at this. "...Very well. Where we should meet?" She asks from Freeshooter.

"I send you the date, time and place as a message, safer that way", he simply replies. "Can't risk Balor finding out." As he says this, he logs off.

Starseeker and Aurora would follow the example soon enough, leaving the LINK VRAINS for the time being. Starseeker would still wonder if she could trust the Freeshooter, however, as they log off.

**To be Continued.**

**Author Note : Appologies for the delay with the chapter, this is so far the longest chapter I have ever writen. I was thinking to make this in two parts, but I could not find a good spot to cut the duel on.**


	3. Silence Before the Storm

**Chapter 03 – Silence Before the Storm**

**Author Note: I apologize the wait. Summer was a bit busy time for me and did not have much time to write me stories.**

* * *

Two days have passed since Freeshooter's Duel with Soulhunter. Afterwards Freeshooter suggested meeting in the real world within few days, in an internet café called The Urban Delight. Reina and Mira would now be standing outside the Urban Delight, looking at the place a bit, wearing their school uniforms.

"I have never been in this place before", Reina says, looking at Mira. "How about you?"

Mira shakes her head. "No, can't say I knew of the place", she admits.

"I wonder what they have to serve there?" Reina would wonder, to Mira's Surprise.

"For such a small place, they do have quite a variety", voice behind two would speak up.

As two turn around, behind them would stand a boy, around their age, with short black hair wearing sunglasses and school uniform, with coat open. "I hope you did not need to wait for long", the boy speaks.

"Uh, who are you?" Reina would ask, tilting head a bit as he tries to figure who they are speaking with.

"Oh, I guess I never did tell you who I was back at the Link VRAINS", boy says, smiling. "Kaito Murata, the Freeshooter", He introduces himself, inclining his head to two.

Reina blinks a bit, while Mira has sudden realization. "Wait, Murata? Like Hina Murata?"

Kaito looks a bit surprised. "You know my sister?" He then asks.

Mira nods to this. "She interviewed me when I was at hospital", she explains.

Reina blinks a bit. "Wait, is that how did you connect Mira being-" She is about to say, but Kaito puts index finger front of his mouth as a way to tell her to stay silent.

"Best not to tell Usernames out loud, don't you think?" He points out, smiling a bit. "But, should we get inside?" He suggests, opening the door, the bell on the door ringing as the door opens.

* * *

As the trio enter the cafe, they are right away greeted by a maid. "Welcome to the Urban Delight!" girl with short brown hair, black eyes and light would greet trio, smiling.

Mira would be the first one recognize the girl. "Hina? Is that you?"

Girl blinks in surprise, taking a closer look at the new customers, blinking a moment. "Mira?" She then asks, looking surprised – before smiling. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Let me show you your seats", she then says, motioning trio to follow, guiding them to a table placed near the window.

As the group take their seats, Mira looks at Hina a bit. "Are you working here?" She then asks, as Hina gets a Menu.

"Yep!" Hina says, smiling. "I managed to catch a part-time job here as a maid", she explains. "Pay is surprisingly good too", she admits, giving the Menu to te group, before looking apologetic. "I'm sorry I did not pay visit to you when you were hospitalized", Hina apologizes. "I was busy helping boss Masuda with the place."

"I admit, that outfit does fit you", Reina admits, smiling. Kaito meanwhile is letting trio to speak as he tries to decide what to order from the Menu, letting girls speak in peace.

"You think so too?" Hina asks, smiling at Reina. "I do hear that surprisingly much, I guess Boss got real good taste in the matter!"

"Just don't forget to their orders", older man would speak up behind the bar counter, drawing groups notice. The man would be wearing white shirt with a black vest – accompanied by a red tie – as well as black pants. Man himself had black, short hair with white stripe at the middle, yellow eyes and short black beard. Over his right eye, there would be a scar.

"Is that your boss?" Reina then asks, looking surprised, before lowering his voice a bit. "He looks a bit like a yakuza, with that scar..."

Hina frowns at that mention. "He had an accident some time ago", Hina explains. "Someone tried to rob us when we went to buy ingredients couple of weeks ago, and threatened us with a knife. I was scared, but he simply told me to stay put and walked to the guy, even when he was told to stop moving..." Hina would look nervous for a moment, remembering what had happened. "After the robber did swing his knife at him he disarmed him and punched him, but still did get that scar."

Masuda back behind his corner would just huff. "It was nothing. Besides, I did need to provoke him to attack first before I could do anything to him", he explains. "That way it was simply self-defense."

Group blinks a moment while Hina simply shakes her head a bit. "I admit, he did give me a scare when he did that", Hina admits. "But, I'm glad everything turned out fine-"

"Orders, Hina", Masuda reminds the maid.

"O-oh, right!" Hina quickly replies, flushing a bit, Masuda letting out amused huff, and Reina and Mira smile.

"Right, I decided my order..." Kaito says finally, speaking first time in a while.

* * *

It would not take long until group's orders were served to the table. Reina had ordered a curry plate and green ice tea. Mira had gone with the same order, while Kaito had requested a hamburger meal with some Cola, to others surprise. Soon after, Masuda had left the room to the upstairs – Hina explained that the place had a room upstairs for those who wanted to log to Link VRAINS from the Café without being disturbed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Mira would remind Kaito as boy was finishing his hamburger.

"Quite simple really", Kaito says. "Like I said in Link VRAINS, we have information to each other we can share." He proceeds to explain. "I know some of the Marauders, and you have experience of dealing with the Knights. Which is why I suggest we work together in this."

"Is there a reason for that?" Reina asks, raising her brow.

"No, unless you want her being chased by the Marauders for long", Kaito explains. "Until we find out why she is targeted, it will be matter of time when next Marauder is going to attack. Besides..." Kaito's expression becomes more serious. "If I had not arrived when I did, Soul Hunter would had captured you without a duel."

This would shock Reina and Mira, later one nodding. "It is true... We were caught off-guard", she admits. "And that _Advent Skull Archfiend_ would had given me hard time to get past off..." She looks her deck a bit.

"And he was one of the lower ranking ones. There are several more skilled duelists in the group", Kaito adds. "The most dangerous being the Triad."

"Triad?" Reina asks, both her and Mira looking at Kaito.

"That's right. They are basically Section Commanders in Triad", Kaito explains. "They are arranged based on the summoning methods they specialize in. Revenant is expert of Ritual Summon. All I know is that he is using Zombie-based deck. Silverfang is the oldest member of the Triad and uses deck that focuses primarily to his Main Deck... Then there is one who I have actually dueled once – Novastorm." Kaito would take a moment to pause. "She is a Fusion and Xyz Specialist who uses Cyber Dragon Deck. As far as I know, her Ace Monster is known as _Cyber Dragon Infinity_."

"You mentioned the leader of organization, what kind of deck he used again?" Reina then asks from Kaito.

"Evil Eye", Kaito replies almost right away. "They are dangerous. Fiend-type monsters who specialize in equipment cards to become near unstoppable. I did not stand a chance against them", he explains.

"Sounds like they got lot troublesome people with them", Reina admits. "I know of Cyber Dragon that much that they are powerful enough to end a battle in one good turn..." She closes her eyes. "Those alone make a challenging opponent..."

Kaito nods at this, before turning at Mira. "What about the Knights? You know of their decks?"

Mira ponders a bit, but finally sighs. "I admit... I know only what some of them use, but I haven't seen some of them dueling" She admits. "Ones I know are Aegis, Neuron and Spectrum." She takes a moment to pause. "Neuron uses a flip-effect Insects, and Neuron Psychic-type Monsters that can be quickly special summoned. Aegis meanwhile used Dragons." She'd remain silent a bit. "But… I can't remember what Regulus, Iblis or Discord used."

Kaito blinks at this, but then closes his eyes and smiles. "I see. Better two than nothing, I suppose."

Reina peers at the Kaito a bit. "So you got a plan?"

Kaito nods. "Sure. Hear me out..."

* * *

As Kaito is explaining what he meant, back at Eterna Incorporeal Asuka would be middle of the meeting. Mira's sisters, Shiori and Kana, would be present as well, along with three other members of the group.

"So, has there been any change of the Hanoi's victim's eyes condition?" an elderly man sitting opposite to Asuka's seat asks, with stern expression on his face. He would be a slightly rotund build, black suit with dark green tie, grey hair with bald at middle and glasses.

"Unfortunately no Mr. Yamauchi", Kana simply replies, adjusting her glasses a bit, wearing a black secretary's outfit. "The eyes visual nerves are still not responding properly, and doctors are unable to find a reason for it."

Yamauchi frowns, leaning back at the chair, frowning. "I see. That is indeed unfortunate."

"Indeed", woman next to him says, shaking her head. She would look a bit older than Kana, somewhere in the mid 30's, and would be wearing a red suit with blue tie. "The rumors are spreading that there is a flaw in our duel disks system, so sales are dropping too." She shakes her head. "Just because she was careless and ran into a Knight of Hanoi."

Shiori would be about to say something but would be stopped by Asuka. "I understand that you are upset, Miss Okada, but I must ask you to remain calm. Do I need to remind you that she is Shiori's and Kana's younger sister?"

Okada blinks a bit, but then sighs. "...I'm sorry", she apologizes, looking at Kana and Shiori. "It's just that with the trades taking a nose dive, we at Marketing are having a difficulties to make new contracts. I let stress get into me..."

"Maybe a day or two of vacation would do wonders", man next Okada would speak up. "It did help me a bit at least, Aya." Much like Yamauchi, he'd be wearing a black suit, but with purple tie.

Aya frowns. "Not all are as carefree as you are, Higa. And I have told you to not call me by my first name."

"Right, Right, sorry about that", Higa says, smiling a bit.

"...So what are we going to do about this matter?" The last member of the group asks, looking around. His suit would be grey with yellow tie with black stripes, and man himself have silver-white hair and blue eyes, with small beard.

"Your brother is looking to the matter as we speak, Mr. Maeda", Asuka speaks up. "Knowing his skills, he should have answers soon enough."

"I hope so", Maeda speaks, huffing. "Sooner the issue with the systems has been found and fixed, the better."

"Actually, he believes it is not issue with our Duel Disk", Asuka speaks, with serious expression on her face. "He believes it was done by a new type of Malware."

This shocks those present.

"Malware? Are you serious?" Okada would ask. "I thought that our Duel Disks systems firewalls should be able to stop nearly any type of malware Hackers could come up with!"

"No, if it is Hanoi we are dealing with, their malwares and viruses have affected even Duel Disk systems of SOL Technologies. But then, shouldn't the program they used to deal with "Another" work on this as well?" Maeda points out.

"We tried", Asuka states. "It had no effect, even the damage was caused earlier than "Another"."

"Wait. Does that mean… This is not work of Hanoi?" Yamauchi asks.

Asuka looks thoughtful. "It is a possibility we cannot overlook", she simply replies. "But the monster they used were once used by the Knight of Hanoi who we witnessed dueling Playmaker: _Cracking Dragon_, and _Hack Worm_."

Kana ponders this a moment. "Indeed. Those two cards are automatically connected to the Knights of Hanoi – and that Celebrity duelist, Gore, has proven that it is not difficult to mimic appearance of one." She thinks it. "I wonder... If it could been someone imposing as a Knight?"

"Now that is quite far-fetched idea", Yamauchi simply replies. "Why would someone disguise themselves as Hanoi to just attack her? Sure, she has a Cyberse card, which would give Hanoi a reason to do it, but that's it."

Kana thinks this a moment. Eventually, she sighs. "That is true. We don't know why she'd be targeted by anyone else."

Asuka sighs, closing her eyes a moment before looking around the group. "Are there any other matters that need to be brought up?" She then asks from those present.

* * *

Back at The Urban Delight, Kaito would had explained his plan carefully, drawing surprised expression from Mira, Reina and Hina alike.

"You want to form a third faction to oppose both Marauders and the Knights of Pleiades?" Mira asks, sounding worried about the idea of having to duel her old team.

"It is the most reasonable option", Kaito replies. "With one or three members, we could not do much... I feel like for a team, we need at least another two or more members for this" He explains. "And of course we'd need a name."

Reina thinks this a bit, and eventually nods. "It is not a bad idea. What you think of that, Mira?"

Mira would hesitate to answer, and before she can answer, Hina would speak up. "Well, if you are going to make a team, I want in", She speaks, smiling.

This catches Kaito and Reina off-guard, though Mira would just be surprised by this. "Are you sure?"

Hina nods, smirking. "I can't exactly let those guys off the hook if they are targeting you. And I have confidence of my duelist skills."

Mira nods at this, closing her eyes as she thinks. After a short while, she opens the eyes and smiles, with more serious expression in her face now. "Alright. Let's go with your plan, Kaito."

Kaito nods at this. "Now, a name... And we need to decide if someone is going to be in charge, too", he says, pondering this a bit. "And we need to think who we could recruit, though we can't go recruit by accident a Marauder's members" He then smiles a bit. "Though, I do have one guy in mind."

"Who?" Mira asks, looking at Kaito.

"He's name is Jace – exchange student in our class. I am sure you know him?" He reminds, looking at Mira, who nods. "He is not half-bad duelist, even if his deck is bit… Old type." Kaito states, as he takes a sip from his cola.

"What you mean by that?" Reina asks, peering at Kaito, now curious about this new duelist.

"He refuses to use any cards on his extra deck, and uses cards known as "Koa'ki Meiru"", Kaito explains.

"To be fair, I don't really use any in my Extra Deck neither", Hina admits.

"We can go meet him and you can see his skills yourselves, if you want?" Kaito suggests. "Though, he is only one I know who might help us."

Mira thinks a bit, but nods. "Right. I think I also got a name thought up…" She then speaks up.

Kaito raises his brow a bit. "That was quick. What you had in mind?"

"How about "Libra"?" She suggests.

"Libra… The Scales?" Kaito asks, thinking this. "Actually it does sound like a good one. Easy to remember." He nods few times, before smiling. "Well, we can decide the leader later. For now, let's focus on getting members."

Mira, Reina and Hina nod at unison at this decision.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Link VRAINS, Iblis would be sitting on a top of a building, a man wearing a black tuxedo with white sleeves and black cuffs would be observing a duel between two duelists down at a nearby rooftop. He would have a silver opera mask on his face, hiding top half of it.

The first duelist, a male would have a colorful riding suit and blue vizored helmet on his face. On his field, he'd have on their field one set card and two monsters – more specifically, _Martial Metal Marcher_ in the Defense Mode in main monster area [Synchro Level 3 | ATK 500 | DEF 2200] And _Samurai Destroyer_ on the Extra Monster Zone (Level 7 | ATK 2600 DEF 1400). Their Life Points would had gone down to 1000 by this point of the Duel.

His opponent meanwhile would have more cyborg-like look, looking almost mechanical knight, with an intact gear-shaped armor on his right shoulder and cracked one on his left. On his field, would be both _Green Gadget_ (Level 4 | ATK 1400 DEF 600) and on his Extra Monster Zone _Platinum Gadget_ [Link 2, ATK 1600]. On their Spell & Trap Zone would be two cards face-down. His Life Points had gone down to 2000.

"You really did it now", The duelist with geared armor would say. "Trying to steal information from us and then trade it away is just asking for trouble." He cracks his knuckles. "I hope you are ready for your defeat, Solid Echo."

"Oh really? You got a plan to get past my Samurai Destroyer?" Solid Echo taunts. "I already figured out your deck. You are Gadget user… Which means that your deck must be mostly only level 4 monsters, correct… Gearbreaker?" He asks.

"What of it? Just end your turn and get over it!" Gearbreaker snaps.

"Very well, I will", Solid Echo says, smiling. "I end my turn."

The masked figure on top of a building looks at the match. "Now, how will he turn the battle over..."

* * *

"My turn, Draw!" Gearbreaker calls out, looking at the card, smirking.

"And I activate Continuous Trap card!" Solid Echo calls out. "It's called "_And The Band Played On_"!" As the Trap Activates, Spotlights appear, rotating the battlefield. "When this card is active, we cannot Special Summon a monster with same level as the monsters we control", he explains.

Gearbreaker frowns. "So I cannot summon Level 4 Monsters", he says, looking his hand. He then smirks. "But that won't help! I release from my hand Y_ellow Gadget_ and _Green Gadget_ from Field to Special Summon a monster!" He then announces, to Solid Echo's surprise. "Come on out! _Boot-Up-Admiral – Destroyer Dynamo_!" He calls out as massive blue machine raises from the ground. [Level 8 | ATK 2500 | DEF 2500]

"This card can only be Special Summoned by discarding two Gadgets monsters from either Field or from my hand, but as long as I control a Gadget, he cannot be destroyed neither by Battle or by Card Effect! Also, once per turn, I can target a card you control and destroy it." He then points at the Trap. "I destroy your "_And the Band Played On_"! _Dynamic Quake_!" At command giant machines single yellow eyes lights up and it raises its fist and punches ground, sending a shock-wave which shatters the Trap Card.

"...Why you did not target _Samurai Destroyer_?" Solid Echo asks, covering his face as the Shockwave washes over him.

This would shock Solid Echo, but he then smirks. "Even if you attack, my Samurai Destroyer will negate the effect of your monster", he points out.

"Oh, I want to see you to try that", Gearbreaker says, smirking. "I activate Spell Card – _Limiter Removal_!" As he does, his machines turn red and begin to crackle with energy. "This card doubles attack of my Machines! Now go, _Destroyer Dynamo_! _Dynamic Crush_!" Gearbreaker orders as the robot boots up and swings the arm at the Samurai Destroyer.

This shocks Solid Echo. "Wait, that raises its attack to 5000…!" He thinks up as the crushes Samurai Destroyer, shrapnel flying at Solid Echo, sending him flying to the edge of the building.

[Solid Echo : 2000 0]

* * *

"Damn… I lost." He swears, sighing, standing up by the edge. "That was well played."

"Thank you. Now if you don't want to get Deleted, speak. Who hired you to gather intel about us?" Gearbreaker asks.

Solid Echo frowns, scratching back of his head. "Might as well tell. It was-"

Before Solid Echo can finish his sentence, a bright purple card is sent flying at his direction and lands on Solid Echo's feet before releasing an energy current at Solid Echo, who would let out a silent, glitched scream as his account would be terminated, turning to scrap data in no-time.

"What the-" Gearbreaker snaps, turning to look at the masked figure on top of the building, who smirks and walks behind the corner of the house. As Gearbreaker follows after him, he'd only see empty roof. "...Who was that?" He wonders, before frowning.

"Miss Nova won't like these news."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**How will formation of Libra go? Who was the mysterious attacker? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS – Knights of Pleiades**


	4. Dawn of the Twilight

**Chapter 4 – Dawn of the Twilight**

**Author Note: I apologize for not updating in a good while. I have been dealing with a writer's block recently, not having much ideas how to proceed with my stories as they have been. I try to keep updating them as I can**.

**I hope you enjoy the chapter of the today.**

After the meeting with the board, Asuka would had called it a day, and retired to her apartment for the evening; Three Upper floors of the Eterna Incorporeal building would had been converted into her personal apartment, where she lived with few of her staff members.

After taking a bath after a long day, she would had simply seated on a sofa, looking out at the window before placing on her Duel Disk. "Kenchi?"

Her bodyguard, Kenchi, would not be too far off; wearing a black suit with white undershirt and red tie, with short dark brown hair. "Yes?"

"We are going into the VRAINS." Asuka states, bluntly, surprising her bodyguard.

"We are?" He simply asks, though from tone of his voice, it sounds like he is not too surprised.

"Yes. If we want to get more information about Mira's condition, there is only one place way we can find it", Asuka states, looking at Kenchi. "We go look for the Knights of Hanoi."

Kenchi blinks at this. "The Knights of Hanoi? Isn't that dangerous?"

Asuka smiles mischievously. "What? You think your Subterror Deck would lose to them?"

Kenchi shakes his head. "Hardly. But Miss Mira did not lose neither, did she-"

"You can stay back if you insist, but I'll be going." Asuka then bluntly states, turning the Duel Disk on.

Kenchi sighs, and shakes his head. "Right behind you…"

"Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

After a while, Asuka would make her arrival to the Link VRAINS; Her hair would be bit longer than in her real selfs, with dark golden color with black and purple stripes. Her avatars outfit would be a white and black bodysuit with golden stripe separating two halfs, with a coat like cloth around her wrist, with purple sun-like symbol on it, with golden moon crescent in the sun.

"It has been a while I found time to log in here, hasn't it", she says, looking around smiling at the buildings.

"…Indeed", Kenchi replies. Her avatar would had gone minor changes; His outfit would be similar as outside Link VRAINS, but coat would become longer, and he would be wearing a masked helmet. "So, how it feels to be back after so long, Twilight?"

Asuka/Twilight smiles. "Good. Shame we don't have time to explore freely. We have a job here to do after all-" Asuka pauses for a moment. "…What WAS your username here anyhow? I don't think I have seen you duel in Links before."

Kenchi ponders a bit. "If my memory serves me right, it was... Oathkeeper."

Asuka giggles. "Interesting name choice."

Kenchi shrugs. "At the time, it sounded good."

"And still works", Asuka states. Then her expression becomes more serious. "Now, shall we go?"

Kenchi nods as two begin to head deeper into the VRAINS.

* * *

After few hours of looking around, Kenchi/Undertaker would stop, motioning Asuka to stop too. "We are being watched."

Twilight narrows her eyes, looking around. "We know you are there… Might as well come out of hiding!" She then calls out, much for Undertaker surprise.

At first, nothing seems to happen. Then, a man with outfit of the Knights of Hanoi would make his appearance. "…How did you figure out I was tailing you?"

"Simple. It is my job." Undertaker bluntly states. "Now, how about you tell me something. Where can we find Varis?"

This is at Knight laughs, and snaps his fingers, as two more Knights make their appearance. "I am not going to tell you that easily."

"Duel then… 3 of you, and 2 of us…" Twilight says, sighing. "Must be fun to bully others-"

"I take those two on, can you handle the last one, my lady?" Undertaker asks, looking at Twilight as he activates his lime green Duel Disk.

Twilight smirks. "It has been a while, but this should be easy!" With this, she activates her duel disk, dark purple and bright yellow shades of color switching in the rim of the disk.

* * *

"DUEL!"

(Twilight: 4000 Knight of Hanoi: 4000)

* * *

"I take the first turn!" Knight of Hanoi calls out, looking at his hand. "And I start by using spell, _Hand Destruction_!" He calls out. "With this, we both discard 2 cards and then draw 2 new ones!" Hanoi explains.

Twilight does as told, sending two cards to her Graveyard.

"Next, as you have no monsters, I Special Summon Hack Worm!" He calls out, summoning a robotic worm to the field. (ATK: 400|DEF:0|LV:1).

"And next, summon _Fusilier Dragon, the Dual Mode Beast_ without tribute by halving its Attack and Defense!" He calls out, summoning a dragon tank with two barrels on both sides of the beasts head, roaring. (ATK:28001400|DEF:20001000|LV:7)

Twilight narrows her eyes. This was new… These were not card used by the Hanoi in the video she saw.

"And now, I activate Spell known as _Card Advance_ to give myself Upper Hand in this match!" Hanoi calls out. "With this, not only can I re-arrange top 5 card of my deck to ones I wish, I can also Tribute Summon a monster this turn!" He smirks. "And I release both _Fusilier Dragon_ and _Hack Worm_ to bring out my strongest beast! Come out, _Cracking Dragon_!" The Knight calls out as the two monsters vanish, and a gigantic, metallic green dragon takes their place, roaring loudly.

"Unfortunately, I cannot attack on the first turn, so I pass turn to you…" Hanoi says.

* * *

"Appreciated. Draw!" Twilight calls out, looking at her hand.

Then she smiles. "And I start with this! Spell known as _March of the Dark Brigade_!" She calls out as he uses spell. "With this, I target a Lightsworn Monster in my graveyard, and then banish cards from top of my deck equal to its level to add it to my hand!" She explains. "And thanks to your Hand Destruction, in my Graveyard rests one – level 2 _Ryko, Twilightsworn Fighter_!" She calls out, as darkness seems to take 2 cards of her deck and make them vanish, before a card appears to her hand.

"Next, I summon him! Come out, _Ryko_!" She calls out, summoning a white dog with black robe to the field. (ATK:200|DEF:100|LV:2)

"And now, Cracking Dragon's effect activates! Your monster loses attack points its level times 200, and then that is dealt to you as damage! _Crack Fall_!" Hanoi calls out as emerald lightning strikes Ryko. However, Twilight only takes 200 points damage. "Wha- Oh, I see. It only has 200 Attack Points…" Knight states. "Clever."

"I am not done, by to way", Twilight says. "I activate effect of Ryko! See, when this hound is brought to the field, I can banish a Lightsworn Monster from my Graveyard or hand to banish one monster on the field." She points then at Cracking Dragon. "And I banish from my hand _Celestia, Lightsworn Angel_ to banish the Cracking Dragon! _Dark Howling_!" Ryko would let out a roar, as darkness begins to surround the Cracking Dragon – before vanishing with it without a trace.

"No! My Monster!" The Knight of Hanoi snaps, looking shocked by this.

"Luckily for you, Ryko has now no attack points, so he has to remain where he is", Twilight says. "So, I end my turn."

* * *

"Kh… I draw!" Knight of Hanoi calls out, looking at the card he draws. "…This is bad…" He thinks. "I re-arranged my deck with Card Advance so I would draw _Air Cracking Storm_ this turn…" He thinks. "But, next turn… I draw _The_ _Deep Grave_."

"I end my turn."

* * *

"I draw!" Twilight says as she smiles. "Perfect… He did not expect I'd destroy his Cracking Dragon, and he wasted his hand to summon it." She would think, looking at her hand for a moment.

"Come out, Lumina, Twilightsworn Shaman!" She then calls out, summoning a female monster wearing a black cloak over a white robe. (ATK:1000|DEF:1000|LV:4)

"Next, Ryko will change to Defense Mode, as he has no fangs at the moment to bite you with…" She says, as Ryko sits down on the field.

"Now, Lumina, attack him directly! _Twilight Flash_!" With command, Lumina charges blast of black & white magic and throws it at Hanoi, who covers his face. (Hanoi: 4000 3000)

"I end my turn with two face-down cards", she then says. Smiling.

* * *

"I draw!" Knight of Hanoi calls out, biting his teeth together as he looks at the card he draws. "…I still will take one attack, but with this card…" He thinks, looking at _The Deep Grave_ in his hand. "After this, I should draw first _Cracking Dragon_, and then _Mystical Space Typhoon_…" He thinks.

"I set one card face-down, and end my turn!" He finally calls out.

* * *

"Well, that was quick. Guess you are out of options… I draw!" Twilight calls out, looking at her hand, before smiling.

"Lumina! Attack him directly with _Twilight Flash_ again!" She then calls out, as the Twilightsworn Shaman launches second assault at the Knight of Hanoi. (3000 2000).

"I end my-" Twilight is then about to say, as Hanoi smirks in turn.

"And as you End your Turn, I flip a Trap Card! _The Deep Grave_!" He calls out. "I choose a monster in either of our Graveyards and Special Summon it during my Standby Phase! And card I choose is… _Fusilier Dragon, the Dual Mode Beast_!" He calls out.

"…I end my turn, then", Twilight simply says, though does seem bit nervous of this change. So he brought back Fusilier Dragon…

* * *

"I draw!" Knight of Hanoi calls out, looking at his hand. Smirking.

"And now, _Fusilier Dragon_ returns to the field!" He calls out as the dragon tank makes its appearance.

"Next, I equip it with _Air Cracking Storm_!" He calls out as green wings appear to the Fusiliers sides. "With this card, when Fusilier destroys monster by battle it can attack again! And as it was not Normal Summoned, it is in top shape – with 2800 Attack Points!"

He then points at the direction of the Lumina. "Now go, _Fusilier Dragon_! _Double Barrel Onslaught_!" With this, the dragon roars and takes aim at Lumina and fires, causing an explosion. "And now, as it destroyed a monster, it can-" He then catches glimpse of something in smoke of the explosion.

"It would… IF it had destroyed anything", Twilight says. "I activated Continuous Trap Card known as Lightsworn Barrier", she explains. "Whenever a monster with "Lightsworn" is targeted by attack, I can send two cards of my deck to Graveyard to cancel the attack.

This makes the Knight of Hanoi furious. "Bah, I get you next turn!" He then threatens as he ends his turn.

* * *

"That is if you have a turn", Twilight replies, drawing a card, and looking it.

"And with this spell, it is highly unlikely… I activate Solar Recharge! I discard a Lightsworn card, and then draw two cards from my hand, and then send top two cards of my deck to the Graveyard." She picks a card from her hand. "I choose to discard Ehren, Lightsworn Monk to draw 2 cards", She says, drawing as her deck lights up, and sends two cards of her deck to Graveyard.

"Next, I summon this… Minerva, Lightsworn maiden!" She calls out, summoning a red-headed maiden with a Pidgeon on her side. (ATK:800|DEF:200|LV:3)

"Next, I activate effect of _Lumina, Twilightsworn Shaman_, _Guidance of the Twilight_!" She calls out. "Once per turn I can banish a Lightsworn monster in my Graveyard or in my hand to Special Summon one of my Banished Lightsworns… Lighten the Heavens, _Celestia, Lightsworn Angel_!" She then calls out, as angel wielding a spear makes her appearance behind Twilight. (ATK:2300|DEF:200|LV:5)

"Now, effect of _Ryko, Twilightsworn Hunters_ effect activates; whenever effect of another Lightsworn is activated, I can once per turn send top 3 cards of my deck to Graveyard!" She calls out. "And as Ryko used his effect, Lumina activates her effect, sending 3 more cards to my Graveyard!" She calls out. Then, something glows in her Graveyard.

"And now, as _Felis, Lightsworn Hunter_ was sent to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon her!" With this, feline human with green hair and bow appears among the other Lightsworn, smiling. (ATK:1100|DEF:2000|LV:4)

"Now, all pieces are set… I Synchro Summon by using my Level 3 Minerva to Tune my Level 5 Celestia!" She calls out, raising her hand to the sky as Celestia and Minerva take the sky, Minerva forming into three glowing yellow rings and Celestia turns into 5 shining stars. "O' sacred dragon of the heavens, I beseech your name! Bless us with your radiance! Synchro Summon, Level 8!" As she calls out, a shining light consumes the field. "Descend to us! _Judgement, the Seraphic Dragon_!" With this, feathered dragon lands to the field, roaring. (ATK:3000|DEF:2600|LV:8)

This makes the Hanoi take a step backwards; He was not expecting Synchro Summon. "This might be bad…"

"And trust me, it is about to get worse!" Twilight calls out. "See, as I have 4 or more monsters with Lightsworn in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon one of my best monsters from my hand!" She calls out. "Dragon deity of light whose light erases the darkness, Come Forth! Judgement Dragon!" She then calls out, as another weathered dragon lands to the battlefield, right next to Seraphic Dragon. (ATK:3000|DEF:2600|LV:8)

* * *

"Wha- Two Dragons in one turn!?" Hanoi asks, now getting nervous. "Not only a Synchro, but also Special Summon, both with 3000 Attack Points…" He then looks at his Fusilier Dragon.

"Go, Seraphic Dragon Judgement! _Seraph's Judgement_!" Seraphic Dragon would take a deep breath before unleashing golden flames at Fusilier Dragon, that promptly explodes, forcing the Knight of Hanoi to cover his face with his arm from the shockwave. (2000 1800)

"Judgement Dragon, finish this! _Radiant Judgement_!" Judgement Dragon would begin to glow, before unleashing golden flames itself, straight at the Knight of Hanoi, sending them flying. (1800 0)

* * *

Twilight takes a deep breath. "And that's that." She then looks how Undertaker would be managing with his duel.

* * *

Undertaker would at first seem to be in quite a tight spot; he has only two face-down monsters and two set card on the field, along with a Field Spell, "_The Hidden City_". Meanwhile, the two Knights would have "_Steelswarm Girastag_" (ATK:2800|DEF:0|LV:7) and "_Steelswarm Longhorn_" (ATK:3000|DEF:0|LV:9), as well as Continuous Spell "_Burden of the Mighty_". As the duel was 2 vs. 1, both sides did had 8000 Life Points at the start; Currently, Undertaker would have 5000 Life Points left, while Hanoi have 4000 Life Points left.

* * *

"Just give up already", one of the Knights says. "You cannot survive this turn, not when we have these two on the field!" He taunts. "And I prove it to you! I activate Longhorns effect!" Hanoi calls out. "When it was summoned by tributing monster with "Steelswarm" on its name, I can pay 1000 Life Points to destroy one monster you have on the field!" He calls out. "Like your face-down monsters!" (4000 3000)

Undertaker, however smiles. "I doubt it. I activate Trap Card, you see. _Subterror Behemoth Burrowing_! Here's how this works; I can banish one of my Subterror monsters from my Graveyard, and for the rest of the turn, your effects don't work on my face-down monsters. Quite nice, isn't it?"

Hanoi bites his teeth together, while his partner just smiles. "We still have Girastag, and with it I can send one card you control to the Graveyard to increase our Life Points by 1000!" He calls out, as Girastag begins to glow. "And while your face-down cards monsters are unaffected, I can still send something else… Like your Field Spell!" He calls out as Girastag strikes the ground, causing the ruined city around them to shatter and collapse, while Hanoi are surrounded by green aura. (3000 4000).

"Now, _Longhorn_, attack his face-down monster! _Swarm Lancer_!" Hanoi calls out, launching the attack.

Undertaker however smiles. "Good choice of target… For me that is!" He calls out. "_Subterror Behemoth Speleogeist_!" He calls out, as the giant dragon bursts from the ground. (ATK:3000|DEF:1400|LV:11)

"Hah, even if you change it to Attack Mode, it still is weaker than my Longhorn thanks to the _Burden of the Mighty_ – As it loses 1100 Attack Points!" Hanoi states.

Undertake simply nods. "True. That is unless I keep it in Defense Mode and simply add what remains of that attack to its Defense!" He then calls out. "Go, _Subterror Final Battle_!" He calls out as he activates his face-down card. "When this card is activated, I can activate one of Four Effects, after which it places itself back to the field face-down. And effect I choose is to add what remains of Speleogeist's attack to its Defense! That is 1900 added to his 1400… In total, 3300 Defense!" He then adds as the Hanoi's attack is rebounded to their Life Points. (4000 3700).

"We still have Girastag!" Hanoi calls out, but then notices that the Girastag is beginning to turn slowly to stone. "What is going on!?"

"Oh, that? Effect of the Speleogeist, _The Curse of Stone_. You see, when it is flipped face-up, I change one of your monsters into Defense Position, and then lower its Attack to 0."

"No matter… We still can beat you!" Hanoi whose turn it was says. "I end my turn!"

* * *

"In that case, I draw!" Undertaker calls out, looking at the card for a moment, smirking. "Perfect… First, I Flip Summon my second Behemoth! Come forth, _Subterror Behemoth Umastryx_!" He then calls out as earth shakes as gigantic lizard with drill-shaped horn would burst from the ground, roaring. (ATK:2000|DEF:2700|LV:7)

"And when this one gets flipped up, one of your monsters is Banished!" With this, Umastryx would let out a loud roar, causing Longhorn to vanish without a trace from the field.

"Well, Caucastag is still on the field, in Defense Mode! And your monsters might be high-level, but that just means they are weakened by my spell – 100 points by their level, to be exact."

"True… It is why they won't remain long on the field." Undertake simply states. "Appear! Circuit hidden deep beneath the surface!" He calls out as the 8 arrow marks appear to the ground front of him. "Summon Condition is two Flip Monsters! I place _Subterror Behemoth Umastryx_ and _Speleogeist_ to the Link Markers!" With this, Umastryx and Speleogeist turn into two orange whirlwind and strike into two lower corner arrowheads, turning them red. "Circuit Combine! Demoness who lurks within the caverns beneath the surface, reveal your true form! Link Summon, Link 2! Subterror Behemoth Fiendess!" He then calls out as a dragon-like monster suddenly surfaces from the ground, roaring. (ATK:2000|Link-2)

Two Knights look at the monster, and then laugh. "Attack 2000?! Sure, it is not weakened as it has no level, but still, what you expect that card to do with only 2000 Attack Points?"

Undertaker smiles. "Oh, true. Those are her ORIGINAL attack points… However, this lady has a quite a handy ability. You see, when I use Subterror monsters to Link Summon her, she gains attack points… 100 times the level of monsters I used, to be exact." He explains. "Umastryx was level 7, and Speleogeist Level 11… In total, that makes 18 – and by that, 1800 extra Attack Points!" spectral forms of two Subterror Behemoths then appear behind the Fiendess, as she is surrounded by the aura. (ATK:20003800)

"Attack Points… 3800!?" Knights say, looking at the monster.

"You are going to next point out that your monster is in Defense Position, meaning you take no battle damage if I do attack, aren't you?" Undertaker says. "I am aware. And that is why I am summoning another Subterror monster!" He calls out. "Come out, Subterror Nemesis Archer!" he then calls out as she summons an elf archer with blond hair and white outfit, with small white and green eagle by her side. (ATK:1600|DEF:1400|LV:3).

"Now go, Subterror Nemesis Archer! Take down that Girastag with _Ambush Volley_!" Archer would pull back the string of her bow and unleash a volley of arrows at the Girastag, who shatters like stone statue.

"Time to wrap this duel up… Subterror Behemoth Fiendess! Attack those clowns directly! _Spectral Phenomena_!" The dragon-like behemoth's eyes begin to glow, before roaring, astral forms of Umastryx and Speleogeist flying straight at the Knights of Hanoi and knocking them down. (LP: 3700 0)

* * *

Knights would groan as they lay in the ground after the blast, while Twilight turns towards one she defeated. "Now, it is time you three spill the beans. Where is Varis?" She asks, glaring down at the Knight.

"We- We don't know", Knight admits.

Undertake narrows her eyes behind the mask, turning towards his opponents. "I swear, we don't! We were disbanded after Playmaker defeated Varis!" Knights say. "We are just still using the Avatars and the cards we got!"

Twilight blinks, frowning as she covers her face with her palm. "Well, this has been waste of time…" She then pauses, thinking a bit. "And I am guessing you don't know if any of you dueled someone by name Starseeker?"

"Honestly… We don't. None of us does", One of the knights says, one of Undertaker enemies, scratching back of his head as he sits down. "Whoever it was, was not one us."

"What you mean? Explain!" Undertaker says, making his way to Hanoi and lifting him up from the collar, making him yelp.

"The mask!" Panicking knight says. "The markings were different on it!" The knight says, panicking a bit.

Twilight recalls the video, looking at the Knights masks; They were right. Mostly, the markings were same, but attackers mask had been modified, with more delicate style of the markings. "And you are sure it is not one of yours?"

"Certain!" The panicking knight says, before he is dropped by Undertaker.

Twilight ponders this a moment. "We are leaving. Let's go."

Undertaker nods, glaring at the Hanoi for a moment, before walking off.

* * *

After logging off, Asuka takes a deep breath, looking out of the window for a moment.

"Think we can trust their word?" Kenchi would ask, standing next to Asuka, who ponders this.

"It is only lead we got, until we can locate some higher-ranking member of the Hanoi…" Asuka simply says, sighing.

She looked out of the window. More she thought of this, stranger it seemed. If the Mira's opponent was not a member of the Knights of Hanoi, then who he was, and how did he have their signature cards.

This was going to be a case that would take quite long to try solve by himself; unless they hire some help.

"I think it is time we hire a professional to examine the case", Asuka finally speaks, sighing.

"You have someone in mind?" Kenchi asks, looking at Asuka. Before realizing, and sighing. "…We are not going to ask him, are we?"

"He is bit… Eccentric, but his skills in both dueling and information management are top tier." Still, Asuka hesitates for a moment, before finally speaking up again. "Deliver message to Dan Yoshikage that we need to speak with him."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed first chapter focusing more around Asuka, and her first duel! Next time, we return to see how Libra are managing with the recruiting members… Another duel for the Starseeker, coming soon- Hopefully.**


	5. Duel in the Moonlight

**Chapter 5 – Duel in the Moonlight**

**Author Note: Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After agreeing to start to look for new members for the Libra, Mira and Reina would had begun to make their way to home from the Urban Delight.

"So, you got any idea who we should ask yet?" Reina would ask, looking at Mira who would be deep in thought.

"I am not yet sure, but… I could ask from Sayo", she then says.

"Who?" Reina asks, tilting her head a bit, making Mira sigh a bit.

"Sayo Chishio? You know, from the book club I have been taking part of?" Mira reminds. "Though I am not entirely sure if she duels."

"Oh, her!" Reina says, before thinking a bit. "I have not really seen her dueling, but… I did hear a rumor she is quite skilled."

Mira looks at Reina a bit, before pondering this. "Well, it's a worth of a shot."

"Well, even if she doesn't join, I'd have also a person in mind!" Reina then says, smiling widely.

"Who?" Mira asks, curious now, but Reina would simply smirk mischievously. "It's a Secret!"

Mira just sighs and shakes her head. "Alright, I trust you in this."

Next day, at school, Reina and Mira would meet Hina during their lunch break and tell their plan.

"So… Kaito said he would go see if he can get Jace interested of the group, right?" Hina would ask, looking at Mira and Reina at two while eating, swallowing before continuing to speak. "And you are going to go ask Sayo?"

Mira nods to this. "It is worth a shot."

"And how about you Reina? You had also someone in mind?" Hina asks, though Reina sighs.

"I was going to ask my older brother, but he shot down the request right away, telling me he's busy", Reina replies, sighing. "But, I can always try see if I can think of anyone else."

Hina and Mira blink a moment, looking at Reina, before smiling. "Well, you do get along people easily, so it should not be too hard", Hina says, smiling. "I could also try find someone to help", she then adds.

Mira would incline her head to Hina and Reina, smiling a bit. "Thank you."

Hina just smiles at this, giving Mira thumbs up.

* * *

After School, trio would go their separate ways to look for Duelist while Mira would make her way to the School Library and the room used by the book club, knocking the door before entering.

In the room, sitting by a table reading, a girl, maybe a year older than Mira with black hair with red stripe and reading glasses would be seated, taking off her glasses as she looks at the doorway, before smiling. "Oh, Mira, evening. You came here to study in peace too, or just to read a book?"

"Actually… I was going to ask something?" Mira would answer, though this makes Sayo raise her brow a bit.

"Oh? What you would ask from me?" Sayo asks, her interest piqued.

Mira would proceed to explain about the situation, the Knights of Pleiades and Hanoi, Marauders and the idea of forming the Libra.

Sayo would be speechless for a moment, blinking, before sighing. "And you want to ask me if I would join?"

"Well… Yes… I know I can trust you, and Reina told me you would be quite skilled duelist?"

This makes Sayo pause for a moment, thinking the situation. Eventually she just sighs. "Well, she is not entirely off, though I don't duel that often these days", she explains, before looking at Mira with a stern expression on her face. "But, I am not going to join to this Libra just like that."

Mira looks at Sayo, listening. She had a feeling this might happen.

"We duel. If I win, you'll disband this "Libra" before you get pulled into more dangers than you have already…" Sayo explains, before taking a moment to collect herself. "But, if you win, I will join this Libra of yours."

Mira ponders this. This is risky one, and might end up jeopardizing the group before it even started.

"Honestly, even if we don't duel, you should not just go and put yourself and others to more risks than you have", Sayo says. "So if you refuse the duel, as your senior I will have to tell the teachers about this. But, if you do win I would need to remain quiet about this."

Mira is caught off-guard by this. She knew that if information would be told to teachers, it would be only matter of time before her sisters would hear it. Though, Mira would not hesitate in this situation, not that she could. "Fine, I accept the terms."

* * *

One quick logging to the Link VRAINS later, Starseeker would find herself from the Link VRAINS, looking around.

"Well, let's get started, shall we", Sayo's voice would come behind Mira. Turning around, she'd blink a bit, caught off-guard by the sight.

Sayo's avatar had a dark red cloth underneath, with bat-like wings on her back and cloak above her chest, with silver arrow-pointed cross keeping cloaks two parts together. On her belt there would be claw-like ornaments and four silver rings above the belt. She would also have silver-lined boots with silver crosses on her boots. She had long gloves with black bracelets and silver rings around her wrists. On her collar, there would be a locket, shaped like a crimson heart. Her face had not gone much change aside change in the eye color, but her ears had become more pointy with earrings, and her black and red striped hair would had become silvery. On her wrist, there would be a customized duel disk, an oval shape with deck holder in the middle, and silvery bat wings with red gem at middle.

Mira would stare at Sayo a moment. "You were Scarlet…?" She finally asks, quite surprised. "The Celebrity Duelist who retired from the venues around time Blue Angel appeared…?" Starseeker asks.

Sayo smiles at this, closing her eyes. "Well, some remember me, even after I left the stage… I am glad", she speaks up, smiling. "Then you know what kind of deck I use."

Starseeker swallows a bit. "…Vampires…" She remembered her. Scarlet had fashioned her avatar based on her personal ace, Vampire Vamp.

"Well then, let's put out a good show!" Scarlet tells to Starseeker, smiling, as the duel disk readies itself.

* * *

"DUEL!" (Saya/Scarlet: 4000 I Mira/Starseeker: 4000)

* * *

"I go first!" Mira calls out, looking at her hand a bit. Thinking a moment, before nodding. "This will do… I summon _Maiden of the Moonlight_!" She then calls out as a winged angel in white robe appears to the field. (ATK: 1400|DEF:1300|LV:4)

"Next…. Arrowhead Confirmed!" Starseeker calls out. "Summoning Conditions one Normal Monster! Come forth, Circuit cutting through the Darkness!" With this, Starseeker raises her hand to the sky as Maiden of the Moonlight becomes a golden vortex which spirals to the sky. "Protector Dragon of the Chalice, descend! Imduk the World Chalice Dragon!" She calls out as a small green dragon takes the battlefield. (Link-1, ATK: 800)

"And now as I control Imduk, I can Normal Summon one more time this turn as long as monster I summon is World Chalice Monster", she then explains, looking her hand. "Come out, _Lee the World Chalice Fairy_!" She then calls out as small, light blue fairy with 4 small lights in corners of its wings would appear, smiling. (ATK: 100|DEF:2000).

"And when Lee is summoned, she guides a World Chalice monster to my hand! I choose _Crowned by the World Chalice_!" she then explains as Lee begins to glow brightly, before flying to the deck and drawing card from it, handing it to Starseeker.

"Arrowheads Confirmed!" She then calls out again. "Summoning Conditions two monsters with different Attributes! I use Lee and Imduk as Link Materials!" With this, Imduk would become a green vortex and Lee a yellow one before two monsters strike Link Markers that appeared on the ground. "Maiden chosen by the Holy Relic, come and shield us from the shadows! Link Summon, Link 2! _Ib the World Chalice Priestess_!" With this, a blue-haired maiden with strange looking staff would appear to the field, smiling. (ATK: 1800|Link-2)

"Next, Imduks effect from Graveyard activates! When sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a World Chalice monster from my deck to the field", Starseeker further explains, looking her hand. "I choose and summon my _Crowned by the World Chalice_!" With this, another monster with blue long hair appears to the field, with near similar style as that of Ib. (ATK: 0|DEF:2100|LINK-2)

"…Next I just set two cards face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

"My turn then, Draw!" Scarlet calls out, looking her hand, smiling.

"This will do perfectly," she then says, picking one of her cards up. "I play _One for One_!" She then calls out, showing the spell to Starseeker. "And with it, I send _Vampire Sorcerer_ from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon Level 1 monster, _Vampire Familiar_, from my Deck to the field in Defense Mode!" She calls out as a small black bat appears to the field. (ATK: 500|DEF:0|LV:1)

"Vampire Familiar also has a nice Special Ability… You see, when I Special Summon it, I can pay 500 Life Points to add a "Vampire" monster from my Deck to my hand", she explains as Vampire Familiar and she glow red as small bat takes bit of her Life Points away. (4000 – 3500)

As this happens, she looks at cards available, smiling. "I choose _Vampire Grimson_!" She then says, adding a card to her hand. "And next I tribute _Vampire Familiar_ to Tribute Summon him!" With this, a vampire with pale skin, silver mask with red eye, long red hooded cloak, black clothes and bat-wings wielding a wing-like scythe. (ATK: 2000|DEF:1400|LV:5)

"Now go Grimson! Slash Ib with your _Blood Scythe_!" With this, red lense on Grimson's mask flashes red, and charges at Ib who tries to shield herself with her staff, only to be cut down by Grimson's scythe, small shockwave forcing Starseeker to shield her face as Ib is destroyed. (4000 3800).

"And that's not all… During End of my Battle Phase, when Grimson destroys a monster by battle, that monster is Special Summoned to my side of the field!" Grimson would strike ground with his scythe, a dark violet ring with black center appearing where he struck as Grimson reaches there and pulls Ib up, now much paler and with red eyes, staggering to stay up.

"And with that, I end my turn."

* * *

"…My turn… Draw!" Starseeker calls out, looking to the field. "This is bad…" She thinks, looking the field a bit. "She got already high-level Vampire, and she also took Ib from me… Can I turn this for me…?" She wonders, noticing now a card in her hand. "Hold on, with this…" She then smiles.

"Here I go… I play Spell Card, _World Legacy's Heart_! With it, I return Lee to my hand and Imduk to my Extra Deck from my Graveyard!" Starseeker explains, as a card appears to her hand.

"Next, I normal summon Lee, and I am sure you remember her ability", Starseeker continues as small fairy appears to the field. "This time I add _Chosen by the World Chalice_ to my hand."

"Next, I use Crowned by the World Chalice to confirm Arrowhead! Summoning condition one Normal Monster!" Starseeker calls out once more. "Link Summon! _Imduk the World Chalice Dragon_!" Once more, the green dragon appears to the field, roaring.

"And with him on field, I can also Normal Summon one more World Chalice monster this turn", Starseeker says as she selects a card in her hand. "Come out, _Chosen by the World Chalice_!" With this, a young boy with sword and shield appears to the field, assuming stance. (ATK:1600|DEF:0|LV:3).

"Now appear, Circuit that cuts through the darkness!" Starseeker calls out, reaching out to the sky, as Link Markers appear to the field. "Summon Conditions are two World Chalice monsters! I place Imduk and Chosen to the Link Markers!" She calls out as Imduk turns into green vortex, followed by Chosens flaming red vortex, striking down-right and down-left arrowheads. "Come forth and cut through the shadows! _Auram the World Chalice Blademaster_!" With this, a young boy, similar to Chosen by the World Chalice makes his appearance, now wearing highly advanced, dark blue metal armor. (ATK:2000|LINK-2)

"And now, a spell card, _World Legacy Succession_!" She calls out as she plays her spell. "With it, I can resurrect one monster from my Graveyard to a spot where my Link Monsters marker points at…" She looks at the field. "I choose Imduk the World Chalice Dragon!" Once more, the Green dragon appears to the field.

"With this, Preparations are complete…" Starseeker says, with determined expression on her face. "Come forth, Circuit that pierces the darkness!" She calls out as she raises her hand to the sky. "Summon Conditions are two or more Link Monsters! I place Auram and Imduk to the Link Markers!" Auram would once more assume form of burning vortex, this time splitting two, and Imduk forms a single green vortex as they hit the Link Markers. "During the hour desperation, the relic chooses its guardians! Let your lance become weapon to pierce through the darkness! Link Summon, Link 3! Come forth, _Ningirsu the World Chalice Warrior_!" From the dust, spear-wielding warrior would take the field, glaring at the Scarlet's field – first at Ib, then straight at Grimson. (ATK:2500|Link-3)

"Next, Ningirisu's effect! When Link Summoned, I can draw cards equal to World Chalice monsters it points at…" She points at Ib. "And right now, he points at Ib on your side of the field, so I draw a card!" She calls out, checking what she got.

"I admit, that monster is quite impressive", Scarlet speaks up. "But you should know that Grimson can avoid destruction both by battle and by card effect by draining 1000 of my Life Points."

Starseeker smiles. "I did, which is why I activate the effect of Ningiris! Once per turn, I can send a card from both sides of the field to the Graveyard!" She calls out and explains, looking her cards through, smiling. "I send Lee from my field and your Grimson to the Graveyard; and as this is not destruction, it cannot prevent it!" Ningirisu raises its spear as Lee vanishes, and points spear at Grimson who disperses into light.

Scarlet looks at Grimson fades away, surprised, and smiling. "Well, that was a well-planned move."

"Thank you… Now, Ningirisu! Release Ib from their field! _Sacred Spear Strike_!" Ningirisu looks at Starseeker for a moment before jumping for the Ib, readying its spear for a swing.

Scarlet however would not be worried to the slightest. "When you declared your battle, you allowed me to Special Summon something from my Hand…" she says, picking a card. "I Special Summon _Vampire Fraulein_ to Ib's Link in Defense Position!" She then calls out, as a pale skinned lady with black and red dress and umbrella appears to the field next to Ib, opening her umbrella and pointing it at Ningirisu's direction. (ATK:600|DEF:2000|LV:5)

Ningirisu's target would remain at Ib, however Ib would raise her staff to form a barrier around herself, Ningirisu's spear impacting to it without destroying the young sorcerer, even as the shockwave washes over Scarlet. (3500 – 2800)

"…I set then 2 cards face-down and end my turn", Starseeker simply says, looking at her field.

* * *

"My turn, Draw!" Scarlet calls out, looking her hand, and smiles. "Perfect…" She then looks at Starseeker. "As enjoyable it is to duel in Link VRAINS, I think it is time for change of scenery… I activate a Field Spell, _Vampire Kingdom_!" She calls out as fog begins to raise to the field as European style medieval village raises around them, with castle in the horizon.

"Have to say, I really like this Field… You see when it is in play, all Zombie monsters gain additional 500 Attack Points during Battle Phase", Scarlet explains. "It also would let me discard dark zombie-type monster to destroy a card from field, but I think I need one in my hand", she says, smiling.

"I activate _Vampire Familiar_'s effect! By sending another Vampire to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it!" Scarlet calls out, showing card form her hand. "I discard _Vampire Retainer_!" She simply says, as the black bats appear to the field again. "And per _Vampire Familiar_'s effect, I am allowed the search my deck for Vampire after paying 500 Life Points", Scarlet reminds, as Vampire Familiar and she glow red for a moment. (2800 – 2300)

"Card I choose is… Vampire Duke", she then calls out, showing the monster from her hand to Starseeker. "And now, Vampire Sorcerers effect! By banishing him, I can Normal Summon a Vampire without a tribute!" She then adds, smiling. "Come out, _Vampire Duke_!" As she plays the card, a classic vampire would appear to the field; pale skin, noble outfit, and black and red cape, with two fangs visible from mouth. (ATK:2000|DEF:0|LV:5).

"And when Normal Summoned, _Vampire Duke_'s effect activates! He raises one of my fallen Vampires to the field!" She proceeds to explain, looking at her graveyard; and then her life points. "I choose _Vampire Retainer_!" She eventually calls out, summoning white dog which would be partly corrupted by darkness. (ATK:1200|DEF:0|LV:2)

"And as you may guess, _Vampire Retainer_, like _Vampire Familiar_, has effect when Special Summoned; by paying 500 Life Points, I can add spell or trap that has Vampire on its name to my hand – such as _Vampire's Domain_!" Scarlet explains, as hound and she glow red for a moment before adding a card to her hand. (2300 – 1800).

"And here we go… I play Continuous Spell Card, _Vampire's Domain_! With it, I can pay 500 Life Points to summon one more Vampire each turn, and all Battle Damage I inflict to you will heal my Life Points!" Scarlet says, smiling.

"And seeing how you like using Link Summon… It is only I show mine! Come forth, the Crimson Circuit of shadows!" She calls out, as Link Markers appears to the field. "Arrowheads Confirmed! Two Zombie Type monsters! I use Vampire Retainer and Vampire Familiar to complete the Circuit!" With this two vampires turn into violet spirals, striking down-right and down-left Link Marker as they descend and strike markers. "Link Summon, Link 2! Reveal yourself, _Vampire Sucker_!" Soon, a female vampire with long hair and feathered wings, wearing bright clothing and hat, would make her appearance, making an elegant bow as she does. (ATK:1600|Link-2)

Starseeker blinks a bit. "That is nice an all, but… Even with Kingdom, _Vampire Suckers_ attack would go up to 2100… As it is, it is no match for Ningirisu." She points out.

"That is true, and it is why I will show you one of my strongest monsters", Scarlet says, raising her hand towards the sky. "I use Level 5 Vampire Fraulain and Level 5 Vampire Duke to construct an Overlay Network!" She then calls out as two monsters turn violet light balls and swirl to the sky into a black hole that appears – and soon enough collapses, exploding. "Bloodthirsty immortal knight, show your opponents the true power of the night! Xyz Summon, Rank 5! Take the field, _Crimson Knight Vampire Bram_!" With this, knight with long white hair and pale skin would make its appearance, its armor a shade of indigo and red violet cross on the shield, Vampire would assume a combat stance. (ATK:2500|DEF:0|Rank:5)

Starseeker had not expected this. Monster with 2500 Attack points, same as that of Ningirisu. However, Bram had a Field Advance, thanks to _Vampire Kingdom_. She narrows her eyes, and braces herself for what is to come.

"Now go Bram, attack Ningirisu with _Bloodmoon Slasher_!" The vampire knight would reveal its fangs and hiss, before jumping at Ningirisu, sword readied for slash, Ningirisu lifting his spear to defense, shockwaves shredding Starseeker's Life Points (3800 – 3300) (1800 + 2300)

At first, it would seem that powered-up Bram would destroy Ningirisu with ease. However, Starseeker then calls out something. "I activate effect of _World Legacy's Heart_ from my Graveyard! With it, if a linked Link Monster would be destroyed, I can prevent the destruction by banishing it, and Ningirisu is still linked to Ib!" As she explains this, blue aura surrounds Ningirisu as he pushes Bram away.

Scarlet seems to be surprised by this. "Clever… And as Ningirisu is stronger than Vampire sucker, I cannot really launch an attack", she says, pondering a bit. Before smiling. "But, I can still activate Special Ability of Bram! By detaching one Overlay Unit from him, I can choose one monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it! " She says, pondering a bit as Overlay Unit is absorbed to Bram's sword. "I choose Auram! Now go Bram, unleash your ability, _Bloodmoon Curse_!" Bram strikes his sword to the ground, and ground shakes as Auram appears to Scarlet's side, in similar shape as Ib; turned into a vampire.

"And with this, I end my turn."

* * *

"My turn, Draw!"

Starseeker looks at the card she draws a bit, and then smiles. "I summon World Chalice Guardragon!" She then calls out, summoning a small, green dragon to the field. (ATK:400|DEF:0|LV:1).

"And now, Lees effect… By sending Guardragon to the Graveyard, I can add her to my hand", she explains, as Guardragon vanishes into stars from the field.

"Next, Ningirisus effect! I send my face-down card, World Legacy's Sorrow to the Graveyard to send Ib to the Graveyard as well!" Starseeker states, as Ningirisu points his spear at Ib, both her and Starseeker's face-down card vanishing from the field.

"And as Ib was sent to my Graveyard, her Special Ability activates, letting me to Special Summon "World Chalice" monster from my hand… Come out! _Lee the World Chalice Fairy_!" Starseeker calls out as familiar fairy appears to the field, this time in Defense Mode. "And as she is summoned, her ability searches "World Chalice" monster from my Deck to my hand…" She looks at her deck a bit, thinking a moment before speaking up. "Card I choose is one of the Sacred Treasures – World Legacy – World Chalice!" She then says, showing the card to Scarlet.

"Now Ningirisu, release Auram from his curse! _Sacred Spear Strike_!" Ningirisu spins his spear before jumping and charging at Auram, using his spear to destroy him. (2300 – 1800)

"And just like Ib, when Auram is sent to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a card from my hand with World Chalice in its name… Reveal yourself, Sacred Treasure! World Legacy – World Chalice!" She then calls out, as she summons a metallic chalice to the field in Defense Mode. (ATK:0|DEF:0|LV:5)

"And that ends my turn", Starseeker simply says as she ends her turn.

"My turn, Draw!"

Scarlet looks at Starseekers field a bit, especially at World Chalice. "0 Attack and Defense…?" Scarlet wonders, seeming a bit confused. "Strange choice…" She then takes a look at her hand a bit. "Well, no matter. I start by placing a card face-down", she then says, before pointing at Ningirisu. "Go Bram! Destroy Ningirisu with _Bloodmoon Slasher_! And remember, any battle damage I deal to you is added to my Life Points thanks to Vampire's Domain!" Scarlet calls out as Bram unsheathes his blade and charges Ningirisu, destroying him. (3300 – 2800) (1800 + 2300)

"Now, _Vampire Sucker_, destroy their Chalice!" Vampire Sucker would charge at the World Chalice.

At this, Starseeker smiles. "I activate Trap Card! _World Legacy Landmark_!" She calls out, smiling. "Here is how this works… I banish one World Legacy form the field, and then Special Summon 2 monsters from my Graveyard, though they will be unable to attack this turn", she explains. "I banish World Chalice to bring out Ningirisu the World Chalice Warrior and Ib the World Chalice Priestess so they are co-linked!" With this, Ib and Ningirisu take the field, side by side.

"Well, with my target gone, Vampire Sucker changes her target into Ib!" Vampire Sucker would change her course of attack at Ib, baring her fangs before kicking, but the kick is encountered by a force field, though shockwave still flows over Starseeker. (2800 – 2600) (2300 + 2500)

"…As it is end of my Battle Phase… I detach last of Brams Overlay Units and bring back Auram to my side of the field", Scarlet simply says as vampirized Auram appears once more. "And with that, end my turn."

* * *

"My turn, Draw!" Starseeker calls out, looking at her hand a bit, before smiling. "I think I gathered enough cards." She then says, looking her Graveyard and Banished zone. "I activate Trap known as _World Legacy's Trapglobe_!" She calls out as card flips itself over. "When activated, I return 5 cards with World Legacy on their names from either my hand, field, Graveyard or from my banished zone and shuffle them back to my deck, and then draw 2 cards!" Starseeker explains. "And I have just 5 cards I need… _World Legacy's Heart_, _World Legacy's Sorrow_, _World Legacy Succession_, _World Legacy Landmark_ and _World Legacy – World Chalice_!" As Starseeker lists cards, five lights swirl around her before moving to her deck, as she draws 2 cards.

"And now… I Normal Summon _Beckoned by the World Chalice_!" She calls out as less armored version of Ningirisu, a young man wielding a spear, appears to the field. (ATK:1800|DEF:0|LV:4)

"Arrowhead confirmed, one Normal Monster", she then calls out as Beckoned turns into a single orange vortex and strikes Link Circuit on the ground. "Come out once more! Imduk the World Chalice Dragon!" Starseeker calls out as the green dragon takes the field again.

"Those monsters are nice and all, but none of them can defeat Bram", Scarlet notes, though is bit impressed. Three Link Monsters on the field at the same time.

"I am aware", Starseeker replies, smiling. "See, my deck has a monster I can summon if I can get 3 Link Monsters to the field… Something I got from a friend."

"Huh? Another Link Monster?" Scarlet asks, now sounding curious.

"Not quite", Starseeker simply replies as she raises her hand to the sky. "Imduk! Ningirisu! Ib! Channel your powers into one and release your true power!" With this the three Link Monsters begin to glow as giant whirlwind surrounds them. "I fuse together Imduk, Ningirisu and Ib!"

Scarlet's eyes widen at this. "Fusion Summon without Polymerization?!" She asks, quite shocked – and caught off-guard by this.

Starseeker smiles, as she chants. "Guardian Dragon of the Sacred Treasure, reveal your true form to us, and show everyone your beauty! Fusion Summon, level 9… _World Chalice Guardragon Almarduke_!" With this, wind disperses, revealing fully mature Imduk, who eyes the field before roaring to the skies. (ATK:3000|DEF:2600|LV:9)

Scarlet meanwhile looks at her field a bit, before smiling. "I activate Trap, Vampire Awakening… This card lets me Special Summon a Vampire from my deck but it is destroyed during the End phase… I choose Vampire Fraulain!" She then calls out, summoning familiar Vampire lady in Defense Mode. "Now with both her and Domain, I can simply pay life points to destroy any monster you got that attacks my Zombies and then gain Life Points from it…"

Starseeker meanwhile smiles back. "I know, but there is one monster on your field that is not a zombie, isn't there?" She asks – before pointing at Auram. "Go Almarduke! Attack Auram with _Tempest Breath_!" Almarduke does as told, wind grabbing vampire-Auram, destroying it. (2500 – 1500).

"Also, Almarduke can attack all monsters on the field once… Go Almarduke, and attack Vampire Sucker with your _Tempest Breath_!" Almarduke would unleash another tornado at Vampire Sucker, wind beginning to grab the vampire.

"What are you planning…? You know Vampire Kingdom raises its attack during Battle Phase, and that I can use Fraulain to pay Life Points to increase her attack even further!" Scarlet asks, unsure why Starseeker is bothering with what seems like Futile Attack.

"I use Almarduke's Special Ability!" Starseeker calls out. "When Almarduke is battling a Link Monster, I can banish Link Monster from my Graveyard with same Link Rating and destroy that monster, before inflicting damage to my opponent equal to destroyed monsters attack points!" She explains. "I banish Auram… Now go Almarduke! _Maelstrom Circuit_!" With this, Almaruke roars as the vortex begins to generate electric current within, thunderbolts and wind attacking Vampire Sucker before she promptly is destroyed, shockwaves sending Scarlet to the ground. (1500 – 0)

* * *

Starseeker would take a moment to catch her breath. The duel was a bit more intense than she had thought it would been.

"Oof… You really got me good", Scarlet says, pushing herself up from the ground. "Well… Promise is a promis-"

Two are interrupted by sudden cheering, and as they look around, they can see a crowed that had gathered to watch the duel.

"Is that Scarlet, the Celebrity duelist?" "Yeah, I heard she decided to take a break few weeks back, does this mean she is back?" "That was amazing duel you two!" crowed would call out among the cheers.

Starseeker scratches her cheek a bit, smiling with her eye closed. "Haha… I did not expect that we'd attract this much crowd…"

Scarlet seems to be more surprised, but smiles and bows to the crowd. "I am glad you enjoyed my duel", she begins. "Had I known this many were looking forward me to duel again, I would had sent out a public announcement!"

* * *

Unknown to Starseeker and Scarlet, the Duel had also been live broadcasted from the Turn 3 forwards. In Pleiades new hideout, the Knights look at it, five shadowy figures and Iblis watching it.

"…So, she is back, after deserting us?" one of the shadows says, frowning.

"Seems like it", Iblis states. "I suppose this is lucky."

"What you mean?" Other shadow asks.

"With this, we can get her World Legacy, Chalice, back to us", third shadow speaks, while two last ones remain quiet.

Iblis, however, smiles. "So, who wants the first honors…"

**Next time, Can Kaito convince Jace to join the Libra? And now that Knights know about Starseekers return, what they plan to do?**


End file.
